Light Pillar
by 1Dramallama
Summary: Vous trouvez que Bella est attachante mais parfois dramatique? Que Edward parfois mérite des gifles? Vous haïssez le bashing cruel contre les livres? Ne cherchez plus! Au programme, du sarcasme, des blagues nulles, des pizzas, et une héroïne prompte à faire redescendre Bella de son petit nuage quand c'est nécessaire . Et oui, c'est ça l'amour entre sœurs.
1. Attérissage en douceur

**Rien de Twilight ne m'appartient, hormis mes OC.**

"Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez rejoindre votre siège et boucler votre ceinture, nous allons démarrer notre décente vers l'aéroport de Seattle. Le temps est doux et légèrement ombragé." L'hotesse annonce tranquillement, et bon grés mal grés, tout le monde s'active pour rejoindre sa place.

"Ca va être cool." Je dis d'un air un peu trop enjoué pour ma soeur, qui s'aggrippe à ses cactus avec un brin de désespoir. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lui dire que, compte tenue de l'humidité du temps à Forks, je ne donne pas deux semaines à Sheev et Sauron. Demandez pas d'où viennent les noms, c'est un mystère pour moi aussi. J'ai eu le malheur de demander au bureau du journal des élèves -dont je faisais partie jusqu'à hier- de les nommer. Bien sur Charles et Amy se sont empressés de trouver des noms pourris, entrainant une vague de surnom aussi stupide qu'absurdes. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, le petit a failli s'appeler Armagedon Destructeur des Biosphères. Bella ne reconnait offitiellement pas cela bien sûr, mais il est hors de question que je la laisse les surnommer Sunny et Summer.

"Si tu le dis." Elle grommelle, maussade. Je m'arrangerai pour mettre les deux S proche d'un radiateur, histoire que ma soeur ne tombe pas définitivement en dépression.

"On va revoir Charlie, c'est cool." J'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, mais Bella semble déterminer à demeurer dramatique. C'est d'autant plus étrange que c'est avant tout son idée. En soit, le simple fait de le proposer à voix haute a été un choc pour Renée Phil et moi.

"Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous ranger vos plantes dans votre sac?" L'hôtesse demande poliment, avec un brin d'exaspération. Ma soeur s'exécute, comme elle l'a fait les 14 autres fois où on lui a demandé. Dans cinq minutes, Sheev et Sauron seront à nouveau libres.

A ce stade, notre surprise n'est plus un mystère.

Ma soeur aime le soleil, la chaleur. Et je pèse mes mots. On ne dirait pas comme ça, avec sa peau parfaitement blanche, mais c'est un véritable tournesol. Au début, je ne l'avais pas prise au sérieux. Et puis, j'avais remarqué qu'elle regardait les billets d'avions, se disputait beaucoup avec Renée, visiblement pas d'accord.

"C'est ridicule Bella!" J'entends encore ma mère fulminer, ma soeur pinçant les lèvres. Avec Phil, on s'arrangeait toujours pour s'échapper lorsque ces deux là se disputaient. On avait donc commencé un repli stratégique et efficace, jusqu'à ce que Bella, les lèvres toujours pincées, décide de trahir toute la confiance établie pendant ces dix sept ans de coexistence en me prenant à parti.

Merci ma jumelle chérie.

Le problème, c'est que je pensais sincèrement que Bella avait raison. C'était mieux pour tout le monde: Phil, son épouse pourrait enfin l'accompagner, Renée, pour des raisons symétriques, et pour nous aussi, on pourrait toutes les deux revoir Charlie, chose qui n'était plus vraiment arrivé depuis que Bella avait poussé sa petite crise.

Une semaine plus tard, les billets avaient été achetés, nos bagages faits, nos inscriptions achevées, et nous avions dit au revoir à tout le monde, avant de nous embarquer dans cet avion, où ma soeur est actuellement en train de bougonner tout à son soul.

Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre. Moi aussi ce départ de m'enchante pas vraiment. Quitter Charles et Amy a été assez pénible. On se connait depuis la petit section, et on avait été au journal de l'école à temps plein. Mais bon, on va revoir notre père, c'est cool.

On positive, c'est une aventure en somme.

Et ça va faire trois cool en moins de deux minutes, je devrais peut-être revoir mon optimisme à la baisse.

L'atterrissage se fait sans encombre, et nous allons tranquillement récupérer nos bagages. Nous n'en avons pas pris beaucoup, étant donné que 1. c'est cher et 2. de toute manière tous nos habits de Jacksonville seront importable. Adieux petite chemisette de mes rêves, place au pull en laine qui gratte.

Ouaip, revoir mon optimisme à la baisse était une mauvaise idée.

L'aeroport de Seattle est assez grand pour qu'il soit difficile de trouver quelqu'un dans la foule, surtout que notre vol était plein. Et il nous faut quelques minutes pour enfin trouver Charlie dans la foule. Il a le crane légèrement plus dégarni qu'avant, mais c'est bien lui. Il nous fait un signe un peu gauche de la main, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment on allait réagir.

"Hello papa!" Je l'appelle avec un sourire alors que nous nous approchons de lui. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je lui fais la bise.

"Hello ma puce." Il me prend dans ses bras. Je lui retourne son calin.

"Salut papa." Bella dit posémment, ses cactus toujours en main.

"Salut." Il prend maladroitement Bella dans ses bras, tachant de ne pas subir les foudres et piques de Sheev et Sauron. Ca fait vraiment un bail qu'on n'est pas venu ici. Ca doit être étrange pour lui, ses deux filles de retour au bercail, avec dix ans de plus. "Allez, venez les filles."

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous mettons en route vers Forks, une petite ville de trois mille habitants et des brouettes, une petite ville de province en sorte, où il pleut presque dix mois sur douze. J'aurais peut-être dû faire comme Bella et amener des cactus. La prochaine fois qu'on ira rendre visite à maman, je ferais ça. Ou alors un crocodile. Charlie va adorer. Nous restons tous un peu silencieux, Bella tient de Charlie en matière de meublage de conversation, et je les connais assez tous les deux pour savoir que si j'essayais de m'en charger, cela ne ferait que les mettre mal à l'aise. On s'en tient donc au strict minimum. Comment va maman, le temps, notre vie d'avant, avant de laisser la place à un silence pas si inconfortable que cela aurait pu être.

"Est-ce que tu sais où on pourrait acheter une voiture au fait?" Bella demande tout à coup à Charlie. "Avec Lily on avait prévu d'en acheter une."

"Tiens donc, tu as enfin eu le permi Lily?" Mon père sourit dans le rétroviseur

"C'est en court." Je grince des dents. Contrairement à ma soeur, je ne suis décidémment pas faite pour conduire. Etre derrière un volant me met mal à l'aise. J'ai tenté de repousser l'échéance le plus possible, mais je vais devoir me résoudre à apprendre à conduire tôt ou tard. Une journalsite qui ne sait pas conduire, c'est quand même vachement la looze.

"Le vieux Billy a eu un accident, et il vend sa Chevrolet."

"Elle a quel âge?"

"Elle est comme neuve, Billy l'a bricolé." Charlie essaie d'éviter la question, peine perdue avec Bella "Je crois qu'il l'a acheté dans les années 80, mais le modèle doit dater des années 50. Mais elle est résistante, Jacob aime bidouiller les voitures."

Jacob, ce nom me dit quelque chose, oui, le fils de Billy, on faisait des gateaux de boue, un truc du style.

"Super! Il l'a vend combien?" Je dis, ma soeur étant visiblement obstinée à être ronchonte toute la soirée.

"Je vous l'offre, cadeau de bienvenu."

"Woah, c'est super gentil papa!"

"Oui, c'est vraiment gentil." Elle sourit quand même. Bon cette journée n'est peut-être pas complêtement fichue. C'est ce que je me dis lorsque nous arrivons enfin à la maison.

C'est étrange, dans ma tête, cette maison, c'est les vacances. Je peux presque sentir l'odeur de la mer, de la pluie, le sable mouillé, jurant avec mon poncho jaune criard. En arrivant à l'intérieur, je me rends compte que rien n'a changé. Les murs sont toujours de ce jaune et lila pastel dont maman avait badijoner les murs dans une tentative d'apporter de la lumière dans la maison, quelques photos de nous, à des stages de laideure adolescente plus ou moins prononcée. Argh, il a laissé la photo de cinquième! Noooon, j'avais encore mon appareil dentaire aux élastiques roses -une mauvaise idée avec le recul mais à l'époque j'avais trouvé ça cool. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Charlie. Bella a l'air d'être de mon avis, elle me donne un coup de coude et lève les yeux au ciel.

Charlie est déjà à la moitié des escaliers, nous lui emboitons le pas.

"Je vous ai fait de la place dans la salle de bain."

"Cool, cool." Je dis de manière assez absente. Je viens de réaliser un truc. Il y a deux pièces à l'étage, sans compter la salle de bain.

On va partager une chambre.

Mes suppositions s'avèrent correctes -évident je sais, j'ai souvent raison, mais Bella aurait pu décider de dormir dans la salle de bain, qui sait?. La chambre pour bébé n'a pas vraiment changé, hormis les berceaux remplacés par deux lits placés à des murs opposés, deux petits bureaux face aux fenètres... très Baudelairien tout ça.

"La vendeuse a choisi les couvres lits, vous aimez bien le violet, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais, carrément." Je dis, Bella se contente de hocher la tête. Allez, quand même, fait un effort Bella! Ca crève les yeux que papa se donne beaucoup de mal.

"C'est cool, merci." Elle finit par dire en voyant ma tête.

"Ok, je vais laisser vous installer." Charlie finit par dire nerveusement, avant de s'en aller. C'est typique de Charlie, il n'aime pas s'attarder. Bella a le bon goût d'attendre qu'il soit redescendu et que j'ai fermé la porte pour se laisser tomber sur le lit et soupirer.

"N'en rajoute pas quand même, c'est pas la mort."

"Tu te rends compte que la dernière fois qu'on a partagé une chambre, on devait avoir dix ans."

"Oui, jusqu'au jour où j'en ai eu marre que ta parlote me réveille H24. De nous deux, c'est moi qui vait le moins dormir, donc techniquement ce serait à moi de me plaindre."

"Je ne t'en empêche pas."

"Maaaaais, je suis ravie de partager mon espace de vie avec ma soeur chérie." Je sors de mon sac tous les posters et autres affiches sur lesquelles j'ai pu mettre la main dessus. "On aura qu'à acheter un paravent. Et je vais investir dans des boules quies."

"Mmmh." Elle n'a pas l'air très convaincue. Moi non plus. Je sais pertinement que les boules ne seront pas suffisantes, pour avoir déjà essayé. Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un casque de construction, mais allez dormir avec l'équivalent d'un casque de moto sur la tête.

"Bella, c'est pas la mort."

"Je sais." Elle dit, toujours sans grande conviction.

"Et c'était ton idée."

"Tu étais d'accord." Elle me regarde d'un air accusateur.

" Et je suis ravie d'être là. C'est cool de revoir Charlie, on va pouvoir vraiment se connaître."

"Je sais. C'est juste..." Elle soupire en regardant par la fenêtre. Le temps avait été jusqu'alors assez clément, mais une bruine vient de se lever et le crachin commence à doucement taper contre le toit. Yeay. Ca change de Jacksonville. "C'est beaucoup de changement."

"Maaaaaais ça va bien se passer. Regarde, là, on met un paravent anti-bruit." Je commence a tracer ma vision dans le vide, en rebroussant le poil de la moquette. "Comme ça on peut rêver de Micheal Corner tout à notre soule. Ensuite, ici et là, on met des lampes solaire, pour la vitamine D. Et la, près du radiateur, Sauron et Sheev."

"C'est Sunny et Summer."

"Aux dernière nouvelles, ce n'est pas ce que leurs étiquettes disent."

"Attends un peu que j'ai mis la main sur un décollant de chantier." Elle me menace, l'index inquisiteur. "Il est hors de question que mes cactus s'appelent ainsi!"

"Très bien très bien, tu ne t'es pas encore décidée sur leur prénom. Bref, on les met là, comme ça ils ne dépériront pas. En plus, ça fera une sur défense contre les voleurs éventuels."

"Tu as trop regardé maman j'ai raté l'avion." Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais je commence à voir l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, c'est un super film déjà. Bref, ça, en combinant la quantité de poster et photo qu'on a apporté, on va avoir une super chambre."

"Ok, tu m'a convaincue." Elle se lève et commence à déballer ses affaires. Je finis de déballer mon tourne disque et ait mis la main sur mes vinyls, si bien que la suite du rangement se fait en musique et dans une assez bonne humeur. Le seul petit hic arrive lorsque nous rangeons nos vêtement dans la commode minuscule, mais finalement après une reconfiguration entière de rangement et quelques exercices d'équilibristes pour faire tenir nos T-shirts non pas en pile horizontales mais verticales, nous finissons par tout faire rentrer, pile à temps pour le dinner.

L'odeur de pizza embaume la cuisine et la salle de séjour. Miam. La soirée se déroule ensuite de manière assez tranquille, après un repas assez calme, nous montons nous coucher. Bella met une éternité dans la salle de bain, j'essaie de ne pas trop regretter la triple salle de bain de Jacksonville, mais en me rappelant que 1. avec la parlotte de Bella et mon absence de coton, je ne vais pas dormir et 2. nous allons devoir nous partager la salle de bain, je commence à légèrement paniquer sur mon état d'éveil demain matin. Le premier jour, première impression.

C'est finalement une heure plus tard que je me glisse sous ma couette, la bruine transformée en véritable pluie, et je ferme les yeux, en priant pour ne pas avoir à utiliser mon anti-cerne.

**Author's note:**

**Salut à toi, oh lecteur/lectrice invertébré/e! Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Il y a une histoire derrière cette histoire. En gros, j'avais plein d'histoires sur le feu, dans une belle petite clé USB qui... a décidé du jour au lendemain de rendre l'âme. Imagine mon terrassement -au sens primaire du mot. Bref, cette histoire, c'est pour m'en remettre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me prendre la tête avec. J'essaie simplement de reprendre du plaisir à écrire. Il y a un scénario bien sûr, mais le style ne sera pas aussi travaillé que d'habitude. **

**J'en profite aussi pour un ENORME WARNING: mon personnage, Lily, ne vivra pas la même aventure que Bella, elle n'apprendra pas que les vampires existent au bouquin 1, elle ne se fera pas plaquer par un Cullen, etc. Ca risque d'être frustrant, donc je préfère vous prévenir.**

**N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive vachement pour poursuivre l'écriture. **

**Une review= une petite llama heureuse. Tu vois la sensation de deux loutres qui se tiennent la main? Et bien c'est la sensation que j'ai lorsque je vois une review.**

**Des bisous 3**


	2. High School musical au pays de la pluie

**FULL DISCLOSURE: rien de Twilight ne m'appartient, je suis une humble fan qui m'amuse, rien de plus. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire/publier cette fic autre que de la joie. La seule chose qui m'appartient est mon OC, qui d'ailleurs vous fait des bisous 3**

**big up à kimy25 pour sa review super gentille! Je t'envoie une loutre par la poste kimy!**

**Un grand merci également à ceux ayant décidé de suivre cette fic: Morgan451, PrincesseSerpentard, Rosalie-Cullen03. Love you all!**

Heureusement, par un miracle prouvant sans doute possible que mon patron Saint Ebenezer existe, je m'endors avant Bella et le voyage faisant, je suis trop fatiguée pour que ses récits de rêverie me réveillent dans la nuit. Si bien que je suis debout avant elle, et peux shotgunner la salle de bain. Je suis une soeur indigne, elle n'a visiblement pas très bien dormi, mais étant donné que les chances d'obtenir huit heures de sommeils pendant les prochains mois sont assez nulles, en partie par sa faute, j'essaie de ne pas trop culpabiliser.

"Allez Lily! Il est 7h45! Cela va faire vingt minutes que tu es sous la douche! Ca urge, on doit être parties dans quinze minutes!"

OH MON DIEU QUOI?

"Voilà voilà, j'ai fini!" Je sors en catastrophe dans mes sous-vêtements, les cheveux humides. MERDE! Je pensais pas avoir mis autant de temps, ok vingt minutes c'est un peu abusé quand même. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai dormi dans la douche ou quoi? Je me précipite dans notre chambre, les cheveux encore humide, à enfiler en catastrophe me vêtements, ratant mon maquillage à un niveau pandaesque, clairement en panique avant que mon regard ne croise le réveil.

7h33.

"PUTAIN BELLA TU ABUSES!"

"Tu étais partie pour prendre toute l'eau chaude!"

"Et demain c'est ce que je fais!" Je prophétise en essayant de rattraper le désastre de mon eye-liner.

"On sait toutes les deux que demain je serai levée avant toi."

"ET LA FAUTE A QUI!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

Grr, je la déteste dans ces moments là. Heureusement, j'arrive à rendre mon maquillage à peu près potable, juste à temps pour voir un Chevrolet se garer devant la maison, et voir Charlie en sortir. Cela doit être la voiture de Billy. Elle a l'air vachement cool.

Je descends les escaliers en trombe. Je me dépêche de faire des toasts et du café noir, qui sera près à emporter, avec un peu de chance.

"Bonjour Lily." Charlie époussette sa veste de schérif et une cascade de gouttes en tombe. "Bien dormi?"

"Comme un bébé." Je chantonne. Cette poussée d'adrénaline m'a étrangement assez réveillée pour être de bonne humeur. Charlie me regarde d'un air peu convaincu. "Je suis la première surprise."

"Tnat mieux. Je suis allé récupérer la voiture. Elle devrait bien fonctionner, Jacob est vraiment doué avec la mécanique." Il se répète, visiblement tendu.

"J'en suis sûre, encore merci papa. Des toasts."

"Je n'ai pas le temps de manger."

"Le petit déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la journée." Je lui tends une petite boite et un des thermos que j'ai trouvé en fouillant dans les placards. Le pain est encore chaud. Un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. C'est dingue comment lui et Bella se ressemblent.

"Bon courage pour aujourd'hui." Il dit avant de s'en aller. C'est l'avantage avec Charlie. Pas de sur-optimisme écœurant. Il sait à quel point les rentrées peuvent être pénibles et ne s'en cache pas.

J'en profite pour préparer des sandwich express, sort le thé de Bella, et à 7h50 me retrouve dans la délicieuse position à appeler ma soeur.

"Bellaaaaaaaa! On va être en retard!" Je chantonne. D'ordinaire, c'est moi qui m'illustre par mon manque de ponctualité, et je ne compte plus les fois où Bella a dû me tirer hors de la maison parce que oh-mon-dieu-on-a-30-minutes-de-retard-et-il-va-falloir-griller-les-feux-rouges-et-risquer-notre-vie. Inutile de préciser à quel point je me délecte de la situation présente.

"N'en rajoute pas." Elle grommelle en descendant les escaliers. 7h55. Bon, on ne va pas être en retard par sa faute. Damn. "Charlie est parti?"

"Il y a dix minutes, il nous souhaite bon courage." Je sors, elle ferme la porte (c'est toujours elle qui a la responsabilité des trucs importants dans ce genre, même si je doute que quiconque essaie de cambrioler la maison du schériff (bref)). Ses yeux s'arrondissent en voyant la voiture. "Oui, je sais, elle a l'air trop bien!"

"Carrément!" Elle dit avec un étrange enthousiasme.

La voiture pétarde un peu, mais semble solide (ce qui est vraiment une bonne chose avec nous deux à l'intérieur) et nous nous envolons vers de nouvelles aventures. J'essaie de nourrir Bella aux feux, histoire qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas le premier jour (c'est déjà arrivé, c'est pour cela que je le précise, et comme Renée avait encore perdu son chargeur, c'est moi qui m'y suis collée et qui ait dû l'emmener aux urgences).

Nous arrivons sans heurte, le crachin s'est transformé en pluie drue (c'est décidément une manie ici). Nous allons récupérer nos emplois du temps respectifs, et je m'empresse de rejoindre mon cours de math.

Ce n'est pas très difficile de se repérer dans ce lycée, il n'est pas très grand, et contrairement à notre précédent lycée, la personne qui a numéroté les salle s'y connait en logique, et je passe enfin la porte fatidique.

"Bonjour, je suis Lily Swann." Je tends la feuille d'emargement que la dame de l'accueil m'a demandé de faire remplir. Mon professeur lève la tête, et c'est là que je réalise... il est canon.

"Mademoiselle, bienvenu à Forks." Il dit d'une voix neutre avant de me pointer ma place du doigt. "Veuillez prendre place je vous prie."

Ne pas avoir l'air stupide, ne pas avoir l'air stupide. Je souris aimablement avant de rejoindre ma place, contre le mur, proche de la fenêtre.

J'ai eu l'air stupide bien sûr. Je regarde autour de moi et découvre ma voisine.

Elle était magnifique, bien sûr. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts piquants. Les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit, furent pom-pom girls et garce. Quand elle me vit avancer vers elle, elle poussa un soupire méprisant.

"Tu l'as dit." Je réponds en m'installant tranquillement à ses côtés. Hors de question que je me tasse sur mon siège ou quoi que ce soit: d'abord parce que non, et ensuite c'est le genre de fille archi-sûre d'elle qui doit détester les timides. Et puisque je suis destinée à être sa voisine, j'aimerais tout autant ne pas avoir à retirer de chewing-gum de ma chevelure.

Elle me dévisage un moment, comme si elle était choquée que je lui addresse la parole.

"Pardon?"

"Allez, ok, mais c'est bien parce que je suis sympa."

"Tu te prends pour qui exactement?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde? On est dans une salle de classe d'un lycée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sois d'autres à part une âme damnée?"

Elle me toise d'un air sévère, me jaugeant visiblement, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Au pire du pire, je viens juste de faire une très mauvaise impression sur la diva, queen bee aka ma voisine de math, une personne que je vais devoir me coltiner 8 heures par semaine. Rien de grave. Et si elle est garce avec moi et essaye de me coller des papiers mouillés dans mes cheveux, je suis imparable en sarbacane donc...

"Je m'appelle Lauren." Elle reprends d'un air plus avenant, ayant visiblement décidé que, peut-être je ne méritais pas immédiatement ses foudres.

"Lily." Je ne suis pas du genre à refuser les propositions de paix. Surtout pas avec les filles comme Lauren, du genre à vous cracher du venin quand vous avez le dos tourné.

"Ouais, je sais, enfin, une chance sur deux. Spoiler alert, le chef Swann a raconté à tous le monde votre vie depuis que vous savez marcher."

"Génial, qui va lire mon autobiographie maintenant?"

"En même temps chérie, décider de venir dans une petite ville en pleine année scolaire, quand ton père est schérif, si tu souhaiter éviter l'attention, tu es franchement pas douée."

"Je pense que dépassé un certain stade, cela s'appelle un talent."

"Dis-moi, le schériff a oublié de joindre tes bulletins scolaires aux annonces publiques, tu es bonne en math?"

"Je me débrouille."

"Mmmh, tant pis." Elle hausse les épaules. J'en profite pour regarder nos voisins direct. Deux d'entre eux attirent mon attention. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien, c'est... le gars toute à ma gauche n'a pas l'air bien." J'explique posémment. Deux canons, une petite fée et un blond absolument sublime, mais qui donne l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer.

"Ah, Jasper Hale." Elle dit avec moquerie "Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, il a toujours cette tête là."

"On dirait que chaque inspiration le fait souffrir."

"Va savoir, les Cullens ne sont pas loquaces."

"Les... Cullens?"

"Les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen. Là tu vois Jasper et Alice, il y a également Rosalie et Emmett en terminale, et Edward aussi. Ils sont bizarres, et ne trainent avec personne d'autres qu'eux même."

"Ils sont peut-être timides, et c'est cool qu'ils trainent en famille, c'est important la famille."

"Ben tient, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les adopter alors?" Elle renifle avec dédain. Je suis vraiment en train de regretter de l'avoir comme voisine. Mais bon, on reste cool et zen. "Comme ça tu pourras sortir avec Edward."

"Je ne vais pas prétendre avoir compris, comme ça tu peux directement passer à l'explication."

"Très bien, mademoiselle Swann, il me semble qu'il s'agit du moment opportun de nous faire part de vos lumières que vous partagez avec tant d'entousiasme avec votre voisine."

"Ok, euh, je crois que... cette intégrale n'est pas définie vu que si on fait une comparaison avec une intégrale de Bertrand, on a un coefficient qui vaudrait 1 pour une puissance de x de -1 également, donc ça diverge."

"... en effet. Comme je le disais, on a ici une illustration de l'efficacité de l'analyse réelle et de la puissance de ses théorèmes qui nous permettrons ..."

"Tu te débrouille en math comme ça. C'est quoi ta politique sur l'aide aux voisines?" Lauren dit sans desserrer les dents.

"Ca dépend de mon humeur et de la personne. A titre purement indicatif, j'adore les brownies."

"J'en prends note." Lauren retrouva le sourire. "Les Cullens sont presque tous appariés. Rosalie et Jasper Hale sortent respectivement avec Emmett et Alice Cullen,il ne reste plus qu'Edward comme électron libre."

"Tu parles d'un coup de bol! Ils ont adoptés les Hales parce qu'ils sortaient avec leurs enfants?"

"Ils sont tous adoptés. Mais ouais, c'est bizarre." Elle prend un air supérieur. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, jamais je n'aurais dit ça. Je trouve cela insultant même.

"Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Quand tu passes vachement de temps avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ton sang, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va se passer. C'est statistique. Surtout s'ils sont tous mignons comme ces deux là."

"Attends de voir Emmett, dans le genre canon montagne de muscles... j'achète." Elle ronronne presque.

"Oulà, ça fait un peu trop morceau de viande là."

"Quoi? Il n'y a pas que les mecs qui ont droits de mater." Elle hausse les épaules. Difficilement argumentable pour être honnête. Heureusement la sonnerie me dispense de le faire. C'est comme si on venait d'injecter une dose de caféine à Lauren qui en deux temps trois mouvements a rangé ses affaires. "Allez, à plus miss Math!"

Et elle s'en va sans autre cérémonie. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement sans m'en rendre compte. Lauren est stressante, et sexy. Je n'arrive pas à me décider si je l'apprécie ou non, cela tend plutôt vers le non d'ailleurs.

"Mademoiselle Swann, un mot je vous prie." Monsieur O'Connor m'appelle, et j'accours, et merde, premier cours, premier affichage. "Je ne tolère pas les bavardages pendant mon cours mademoiselle, ce sera le dernier avertissement."

"Oui, biensûr, pardon, c'était, le stress du premier cours. Cela ne se reproduira pas." Je dit calmement et il semble se dérider un peu.

"Vous avez suivi une classe avancée en mathématiques?"

"Oui, en effet."

"Alors je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous. Mais tâchez de laisser mademoiselle Kenner suivre mon cours, elle en a cruellement besoin."

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours." Il me fait signe de quitter sa classe et je me dépêche de fuir. Génial, affichée à mon premier cours, cela s'annonce bien. Et les maths, en plus. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas faire la comparaison avec mon ancien prof. Bauer était quelqu'un de détendu, il s'est contenté pendant mon année et demi de lire un poly de cours insipide et m'a laissé tranquillement vaquer à mes occupations dans le fond de la classe. Avoir un professeur aussi alerte, cela change. Et beaucoup plus mignon aussi. Et je me suis illustrée à mon premier cours, génial.

"Ne t'en fais pas, O'Connor est comme ça avec tous les nouveaux, même si tu n'avais rien fait, il t'aurait cherché des poux." Une voix chantante me dit dans mon dos et je fais volte face. Devant moi se tient la lutine qui était aux côtés de Jasper, Alice. "C'est sa manière de maintenir son autorité sur la classe."

"J'avais pas l'intention de faire de vague."

"Je me doute bien. Je m'appelle Alice."

"Je sa- suis Lily, ravie de te rencontrer." Je me rattrape, et une vague de honte et de culpabilité m'envahit et je me sens obligée de m'expliquer. "J'ai entendu ton prénom pendant l'appel, et ton haut est juste trop beau alors ça m'a marqué, un peu nul, désolée. C'est le nouveau Valentine, non?"

"Oui! Désolée, aucun des membres de ma famille n'est sensible à la mode."

"Personne n'est parfait." Je me mords la lèvres pour ne pas lui demander si son voisin allait bien. Je ne suis même pas sensée connaître son prénom, et ce serait déplacé.s

"C'est vrai. Passe une bonne journée, et bienvenue à Forks."

Elle est super sympa cette fille, pas étonnant que Lauren ne l'aime pas. Cette remarque me fait dire que je suis vraiment une peste. Je pourrais essayer de mettre ça sur le compte du stress mais ce ne serait pas vrai. Ces pensées me font presque arriver en retard à mon cours suivant, mais ma professeure, Madame Klink, met gracieusement cela sur le fait que je sois nouvelle et me laisse filer à la seule place libre, dans le fond, parfait.

"Salut." Mon voisin blond me salut avec le sourire. C'est dingue, les gens sont vachement sympas en fait. "Laisses-moi deviner, Lily Swann?"

"Quelle âme as-tu sacrifié pour avoir cette information?"

"Le chef Swann a quasiment dstribué la biographie de toi et ta soeur à ma mère."

"A toute la ville j'ai l'impression."

"Au minimum. Certains ont même fait des paris. D'ailleurs, Forks? Première impression?"

"Il y a quoi en jeux?"

"Cinq dollars."

"Le début de la fortune s'annonce pour toi. Pluvieux, mais cool, les gens sont globalement sympa j'ai l'impression. A Phoenix c'était clairement pas le remake d'High School musical."

"Donne pas des idées, certains seraient capable de le faire."

"C'est peut-être déjà le cas. Dans le plus grand des secrets."

"Expliquant au passage la pluie." Il sourit. Humour et mignon, j'aime.

"Et tu t'appelles...?"

"Mike Newton, pour vous servir gente dame."

"Attention, tout ce que tu dis sera retenu, répété, déformé, amplifié."

Il rit, s'attirant les gros yeux de la professeure, qui est visiblement exaspérée par mon voisin mais n'ose pas trop le rappeler à l'ordre. Une vague de pitié et de culpabilité m'envahis, et je mets un point d'honneur à écouter le reste du cours avec attention, même si ce n'est rien de très nouveau pour moi. Après quarante minutes interminable où j'envoie gentiment promener mon voisin qui n'en à visiblement rien à faire de ce cours, et ne semble pas remarquer que j'aimerais suivre, la sonnerie retentit enfin.

"Sauvé par le gong." Il soupire assez fort. Elle a entendu, même si elle prétend le contraire, et cela me serre le coeur. Il était bien son cours, s'il avait eu la décence de l'écouter, il l'aurait su.

"Le cours était intéressant." Je proteste à mon tour assez fort pour que cela ne lui échappe pas. Madame Klink est toute gentille et mignonne, sans parler qu'elle n'a pas l'air très sûre d'elle. Les gens ne respectent pas assez les personnes gentilles.

Mike lève les yeux au ciel. A peine somme nous sortis de la classe qu'il est salué par des amis.

"Hé Tyler, Newt, vous connaissez la nouvelle Lily Swann."

"Salut." Tyler me regarde de haut en bas. Génial.

"Eh ben Mike, tu ne perds pas de temps." Un de ses potes lui envoie un coup dans l'épaule, et un petit froid me passe dans le dos. Décidemment, ce garçon marque des points. Et ses potes aussi.

"Tu manges avec nous?" Mike me demande.

"Je dois aller retrouver ma soeur."

"Oooh les soeurs qui se retrouvent à la cafet? Et est-ce que vous faites... tout ensemble?"

Urgh. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le beauf de lycée. Super. Et dire que la journée commençait si bien. Enfin, après une brève analyse de mes précédents cours, ce n'est pas vraiment vrai.

Mike n'a pas apprécié la remarque de son comparse, visiblement car il lui a donné un petit coup de poing à l'épaule, façon dude des années 60. J'en profite pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver la cafétéria -il n'y a qu'à suivre le flot d'élèves- et c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que je retrouve ma soeur. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de la revoir. Evidemment, je la retrouve au pôle salade.

"Alors, tu survis?" Je lui demande, tachant d'apparaitre un peu plus enjouée que je le suis réellement.

"A peine, et toi?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. Je te ferais une présentation power point ce soir si tu veux."

"Charlie va sans doute la demander pour nous deux."

"C'est Charlie quand même, on peut compter sur lui pour ne pas trop insister."

"La fille Jessica m'a proposée qu'on mange avec elle."

"On? Mais papa a distribué nos cartes d'identité ou quoi?"

"C'est toi qui disait il y a deux secondes qu'on pouvait compter sur lui pour ne pas trop en faire."

"Des paroles malheureuse, que je regrette."

"Et de ton côté?"

"Je passe."

"Tu es sûre? Elle ne me dit trop rien."

"C'est soit ça soit les beaufs du coin." Je penche la tête. Ils viennent d'arriver dans la cafet et ont tôt fait de nous appeler, grands signes et tout ça. Gênant. Le visage de Bella se ferme, comme si elle venait d'avaler un citron tout rond.

"Tu as vraiment le chic."

"On ne choisit pas ses voisins tu sais?"

"Va pour Jessica et sa clique." Bella grommelle.

"Essaie de ne pas trop sourire, elles risquerairent de penser que tu es contente."

"On est dans une petite ville d'à peine 3 000 habitants-"

"Alors techniquement 3 122"."

"C'est ça, fais la maligne. Cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il pleut environ 344 jours par ans, et qu'il neige le reste du temps." Elle soupire. Décidemment, ma soeur est un véritable petit rayon de soleil aujourd'hui. "Allons-y, sinon je vais changer d'avis."

"Tu as déjà changé d'avis Bella, la seule différence est que je suis là pour te rappeler que c'est une mauvaise idée." Je dis, et elle lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui veut dire qu'elle sait que j'ai raison. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle sourit presque quand nous arrivons à la table de la dénommée Jessica, où nous prenons place. Je reconnais vaguement quelques visages, dont ma voisine de math, Lauren, qui ne se donne même pas la peine de me saluer et regarde Bella comme on regarde une mouche.

"C'est dingue, je croyais que vous étiez jumelles, mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas en fait." Jessica dit. Je grince des dents. C'est peut-être l'habitude d'entendre cette remarque à répétition. Oui nous nous ressemblons pas vraiment. Je tiens plus de Renée avec mes yeux bleus, ma peau bronzée, alors que Bella tient plus de Charlie avec ses yeux sombres et sa peau d'albatre. Mais nous avons les même cheveux, presque. Il faut dire que le terme jumeau est assez large, cela indique une seule naissance, mais en fait on peut très bien être issu de deux cellules oeufs différ- ok, oui, pas le moment de disserter sur le cours de biologie.

"Souriez!" Une fille au visage très tout arrive, immédiatement suivi d'un flash lumineux.

"Arrête." Ma soeur cligne des yeux.

"Désolée, c'est pour le journal."

"Le journal?" Je lève la tête immédiatement "Et vous recrutez encore pour le journal?"

"Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse?" Lauren me jette un regard condescendant, et Angela rougit jusqu'aux racines.

"Ouais, carrément! J'étais dans l'ancien journal du lycée, c'était génial."

"Ecrire des articles sur les régimes alimentaire, youhou!"

"Il faut bien se faire la patoune. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est tout sauf ennuyant." Je me tourne vers Angela "On avait une rubrique c'était 'racontez tout à tata Léponie'. En gros c'était une rubrique où chaque semaine tata Léponie répondait à un lecteur anonyme qui lui demandait conseil. Peine de coeur, problème de guitare, insomnie chronique..."

"C'était une rubrique de psy quoi. Pas de quoi en faire un plat."

"Lauren chérie, c'était plus que ça. On était une team d'investigation. Tu voulais savoir si un mec était libre sans impliquer aucun de tes potes, tata Léponie menait l'enquête pour toi. Lancer une rumeur, révéler des secrets, une véritable équipe de comères."

"Vous lanciez des rumeurs?" Angela demande, assez réticentes.

"Des trucs gentils, genre des rumeurs sur la fondation de l'école, ou par exemple, quand on savait que deux personnes se tournaient autour sans se l'avouer, on donnait un petit coup de pousse." Je sens mes joues me bruler en imaginant ce qu'elle a pu s'imaginer. Meeeeeerde, elle a l'air trop sympa en plus. Et elle va me prendre pour une garce.

"Trop mignon." Angela s'anime un peu, visiblement soulagée. "Ecoute, si tu es intéressée-"

"Elle l'est." Bella sourit depuis la première fois qu'on a attéri à Forks. "Le journalisme et elle c'est une grande histoire d'amour."

"Ca reste un journal de lycée." Lauren lève les yeux au ciel.

"Et alors?" Je me tourne vers Angela, pour éviter qu'elle me voit énervée. "Tu disais?"

"On a une réunion demain soir, tu pourrais venir?"

"Carrément!"

"Super." Elle dit d'une voix tranquille. "Quel cours as-tu demain après midi?"

"Je finis par littérature."

"Moi aussi, on aura qu'à y aller ensemble."

"Trop bien." Lauren lève les yeux au ciel et Jessica retient avec peine un petit rire. Et je m'en fiche pas mal en fait "Et toi Bella, tu veux rejoindre le club du journal?"

"Eh bien..." Son regard se perd au dessus de la tête de Jessica "Ils sont élèves ici?"

"Ah, les Cullens." Jessica a le regard qui pétille comme si elle venait de gagner miss monde. "Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen, ils sont arrivés il y a quelques années."

"Et ils sont un peu réservés."

"Ouais parce que ils sont ensembles! Genre, vraiment ensembles!" Jessica sautille presque sur sa chaise "La bonde, c'est Rosalie, elle sort avec Emmett, ils ne font qu'un. Je suis même pas sûre que ce soit légal."

"Jessica ils n'ont aucu lien de parenté."

"Ouais mais ils vivent ensemble c'est bizarre."

"Bah, un peu d'amour en plus dans le monde, ça ne fait pas de mal."

"Ils auraient pu se cantonner à l'amour fraternel. Bref. La fille, elle s'appelle Alice, elle est super bizarre, elle sort avec Jasper, le grand blond qui a tout le temps l'air de souffrir."

"Mais il souffre vraiment ou il est comme ça?"

"Son père adoptif est docteur, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de soucis à se faire." Angela me répond.

"Et lui."

"Ah, Edward Cullen, il est carrément à tomber, comme tu peux le voir, mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour lui. Comme si j'étais intéressée, donc vraiment, ne perdez pas votre temps." Jessica a du mal à cacher sa rancoeur, et je n'arrive pas à me décider si c'est triste. Certes, se prendre un rateau, ce n'est jamais plaisant, mais c'était pour son physique, lui a-t-elle jamais parlé? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle hait à ce point sa famille? Etaient-ils amis?

"J'en avais pas l'intention."

"Visiblement non." Lauren dit d'un air supérieur. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Et c'est ma voisine de math, génial. Je pourrais par inadvertance couper la table à la tronçonneuse pour les forcer à me relocaliser autre part. Ma soeur rougit, pas étonnant, Bella est un détecteur à garce.

"C'est moi ou il a des cheveux super soyeux?" Je tâche de faire diversion.

"Si, ça va faire un an que Ben essaie de savoir comment il fait. Pour le journal, il s'est dit que ce serait marrant." Elle rougit à son tour. Oh, mon, Dieu. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma future meilleure amie.

"Et Ben illustre encore sa virilité."

"Oui, parce que c'est bien connu les mecs virils ont tous des cheveux crades et dégueux." Je réponds sèchement, et Lauren me fusille du regard. Je sens que les cours de maths vont être tordant. Jessica nous regarde toutes les deux comme si elle espérait un combat de chat.

"Attends de le rencontrer." Lauren dit avec mépris, et Angela à nouveau rougit jusqu'aux racines, sans trop oser dire quoique ce soit.

"Carrément, il sera à la réunion de demain, c'est ça?" Je demande à Angela, cette dernière hoche la tête en clignant des yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je prenne feu spontanément "Quelqu'un qui bosse au journal peut qu'être extra."

"Quand tu dis extra, tu veux dire extra-gênant?" Lauren n'en démord pas et refuse de prendre la porte de sortie que je lui avais tendue sur un plateau. Bon, vraiment tant pis pour les maths, c'était un peu prévisible, même si j'aurais aimé éviter. Je pourrais peut-être dire au prof que j'ai des problèmes de vue. Après, cela impliquerait que je devrais porter des lunettes dans les quelques mois qui suivent. Mmh, je pourrais sûrement en trouver des fausses, mais si jamais-

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve le bâtiment E?" Bella me prend de vitesse et demande calmement. Je cligne des yeux, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Bella de s'engager dans une conversation de son plein grés, voir de parler tout court avec des inconnus. C'est déjà assez étrange qu'elle ait parlé à Jessica... hum, peut-être que l'inverse s'est produit, plutôt.

"C'est de l'autre côté du Hall quand tu arrives." Mike dit empressement, visiblement ravi de changer de sujet. Apparemment, je combat de catch était plus proche que je ne le pensais. Une brève vision de Lauren me vient à la tête, en tenue, sexy et peste, en train d'essayer de me tirer les cheveux. "Tu as cours de sciences nat?"

"C'est ça."

"Cool, moi aussi." Il dit avec un enthousiasme débordant qui lui vaut un regard sinistre de la part de Jessica. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, d'ailleurs, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de se préoccuper de Jessica il faut dire. Il devrait, vu le regard qu'elle lui jette. Fait-il exprès de ne pas le voir, ou est-il véritablement stupide?

"Et toi Lily?" Angela me demande timidement.

"Latin."

"Tiens, comme Lauren." Jessica a du mal à dissimuler sa satisfaction. "Il faut croire que vous n'allez plus vous quitter."

Merci destin de merde, vraiment, j'apprécie ce pied-bouche que tu m'offres sans que je t'ai rien demander. Je commence sérieusement à envisager de porter des fausses lunettes, avec un peu de chance, les profs n'y verront que du feu, en plus cela me fera un petit style, genre Lois Lane, mais la version qui essaie de rester en vie.

Un rire fuse dans mon dos, et je détourne presque immédiatement la tête. Visiblement, Edward Cullen trouve quelque chose d'assez drôle pour en faire part à sa soeur. Ok. Pourquoi pas.

"D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille." Mike Newton dit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qui s'était passé. Ok, ce mec est con. Il dévore ma soeur des yeux, mais pas d'une manière mignonne, genre oh un bébé loutre, trop mignon, mais du type, oh, un super morceau de steak. Je me retiens de le gifler avec grande peine. Mon seul réconfort, c'est qu'il peut toujours courrir. Les grands blonds benets, cela n'a jamais été le style de Bella. Elle me lance un regard amorphe. I hear you sister. Loud and clear. Quoique je choisirais volontier un con comme Mike comme escorte plutôt que de devoir supporter Lauren une seconde de plus.

Nous nous levons donc, afin d'aller à nos cours respectifs, Angela me lance un petit signe quand nous nous séparons enfin. J'ai déjà précisé que je la voulais comme BFF, non? Et je m'avance dans le couloir opposé, en essayant d'ignorer la figure svelte de Lauren à quelques mètres de moi. Yeah. Allez Lily, tu n'es pas un bébé phoque, tu PEUX éviter les coups.

J'entre donc dans la salle de classe, où une petit femme version mamie gateau toute mignonne m'accueille avec un grand sourire, au point que je souris à mon tour.

"Salve!" Elle me dit chaleureusement -dingue, même sa voix est trop mignonne - "Tu dois être Lily Swann, bienvenue dans ma classe. Voici ton livre de grammaire, va donc prendre place!"

Je regarde rapidement la classe. Saint Ebenezer, patron du karma, venez moi en aide. Bien sûr, comme toujours, saint Ebenezer se tient les côtes à foce de rire et la place innoccupée se trouve à gauche de Lauren, bien sûr. C'est vraiment bien ma veine de- Ah non, correction! Il y en a une autre, proche de la fenêtre, à côté du grand blond Cullen... Jasper, qui décidément a l'air plus que jamais malade. Ah, on dirait que pour une fois, mon saint patron s'est décidé à m'écouter. Merci à toi!

Je tâche de me dépêcher sans en avoir l'air. Histoire que ce cadeau des dieux ne me glisse pas entre les doigts.

"Excuse-moi, la place à côté de toi est prise?" Je demande en essayant de prendre un ton détaché, pas trop désespéré. Peut-être que sa copine va venir, après totu c'est une bonne place, quelqu'un devrait déjà s'être assis à ses côtés, si ça se trouve c'est encore une farce de saint-

"Non." Il répond simplement, un peu étonné et dans ma tête, quelqu'un danse la samba. Yes YES YES! Il ne pourra jamais comprendre la reconnaissance que j'éprouve actuellement. Etrangement il semble se dérider un peu alors que je m'asseois à ses côtés, même s'il reste toujours aussi, voir plus tendu.

"Super, merci, je m'appelle Lily."

"Je sais." Il dit un peu durement. Euh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Ah merde, peut-être qu'il se souvient de ce matin, peut-être qu'il pense que je suis aussi garce que Lauren. Est-ce le cas, suis-je une garce? Regardons les faits. En une seule matinée, je me suis faite une ennemie jurée, j'ai insulté dans ma tête un garçon, la nana qui crushait sur lui et-

"Moi c'est Jasper." Il reprend d'un air plus tranquille, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas soupirer de soulagement. Un sentiment d'apaisement m'envahit.

"Je sais aussi." Je m'entends dire. Putain mais je suis complêtement conne! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Autant lui dire carrément 'ouais j'ai bitché sur toi toute la matinée, car vois-tu je suis assez stupide pour parler à des filles comme Lauren ou Jessica' et... il faut que je me calme.

Il se contente de rire légèrement, avant de se reprendre. Comme si chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait était une torture pour lui. C'est terrible, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Ca me rappelle un éditorial qu'on avait fait sur les gazs de la première guerre mondiale. Mais à priori, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un adolescent du nords de Seattle ait eu le malheure de respirer des armes chimiques. Bref. Je m'arrête bien vite de délirer. Je ne peux pas en revenche m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de compassion pour lui.

Il me lance un petit sourire surpris. Merde, j'ai dit ça à voix haute? Non, il est sûrement surpris que je connaisse son nom sans jamais lui avoir parlé. Sûrement ça. Bien sûr.

"Nous ne sommes pas d'aussi grandes célébrités que les Swann." Il répond tranquillement, de cette manière étrange, comme s'il retenait sa respiration, et parlait sur ses réserves d'oxygènes. "Vous avez été annoncé comme les messis."

"C'est pour cela qu'on est venu, on voulait créer notrep propre religion et Forks a semblé être un bon endroit pour récolter des fidèles."

"Récolter, rien que ça."

"Berger, brebis, graine, pain... on reste dans le champs lexical."

"C'est vrai." Il retient un petit rire, comme je le fait quand je suis à bout de souffle. Merde, si ça se trouve, il a une maladie pulmonaire et je suis en train de l'asphixier et il est trop gentil/pudique pour me le di... il faut vraiment que je me calme. Il regarde derrière moi, et évidemment je l'imite, pour découvrir Lauren, et son voisin de dernirèe minute -Tyler?- en train de nous regarder et visiblement de cracher son venin sur nous. Sans se donner la peine d'être vraiment discret, vue la tête gênée de leur voisin de devant. Yay, une nouvelle amie. "Je suppose que tu as déjà rencontré Lauren?"

Manière polie d'amener la chose. On était en math ce matin même, il le sait déjà. Mais il a la délicatesse de me laisser une porte de sortie.

"Brièvement, je ne crois pas que, ahem, on va bien s'entendre."

"Lauren ne s'entend pas avec grand monde."

"Elle ne manque pas d'admirateurs." Je souligne tout de même, en remarquant la tête gaga que Tyler fait. Evidemment, elle est magnifique comme fille, du genre star de cinéma. Ca doit être la plus jolie fille du lycée, hormis Rosalie peut-être, et Alice. Et Bella.

"Hitler avait des admirateurs." Il souligne, et j'ai tout à coup une vision de Lauren avec une moustache en brosse, en train de la faire permanenter et même si je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, j'étouffe avec grande peine un petit rire. Lauren s'empresse de me jeter un regard venimeux... mais dit donc, je suis experte à me faire des amis aujourd'hui! Mes chances de finir avec un chewing gum dans les cheveux vient d'être multiplié au moins par quatre. Fantastique, j'adore devoir faire des allez-retour chez le coiffeur à cause d'une garce sans aucun style.

Enfin, c'est pas vrai. Elle a du style.

Le reste du cours se passe en silence. Jasper est clairement à la limite de l'asphyxie vu la tête qu'il fait, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être la cause d'une mort. Ce serait presque comme si je l'avais tué, donc NON. Il est clairement mal, et c'est d'autant plus perturbant que tout le monde à l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Enfin, quand même, même la professeure qui est visiblement un amour, cela n'a pas l'air de la préoccuper plus que cela qu'un de ses élèves donne l'impression qu'on est en train de lui arracher les poumon. C'est peut-être un cancer. Merde, ce serait vraiment horrible. Je crois avoir lu un truc du style, pour un édito, le cancer des poumons peut laisser des séquelles. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi il a le teint si pale.

La sonnerie me rappelle à moi de manière si subite que j'en suis presque choquée. Je me sens bien. C'est assez étrange, comme si tout n'était que paix et calme. Le stress de ce matin semble tout à fait absurde, et je me prends à fredonner sur le chemin vers le parking.

Bien sûre, comme c'est Bella qui sait conduire, c'est elle qui a les clés de l'engin destructeur des mondes, et je me retrouve à me geler les miches sur le parking pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle daigne ramener ses miches.

"Sérieusement Bella t'abuse, on se les gèle!" Je grommelle quand elle commence à être assez proche pour m'entendre sans avoir à hurler "Tu pourrais quand même... whoah, Bella?"

"J'en ai ma claque de ce lycée." Elle monte dans le tank en claquant la portière, les yeux rivés sur le volant et fait ronronner le moteur, me laissant à peine le temps de mettre ma ceinture.

A sa tête je vois qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie d'en parler, et comme se faire harceler par quelqu'un quand on a pas, mais vraiment pas envie de parler est très chiant, je me contente donc de fixer la route défiler par la fenêtre. Vert, tellement de vert c'est dingue.

Beaucoup de trucs sont 'dingue' aujourd'hui.

Dingue.

Nous arrivons chez Charlie sans encombre, après un petit détour au magasin. Quelque chose d'assez moche doit s'être passé en biologie car Bella ne proteste même pas lorsque je propose de faire une pizza. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, et même si elle ne le montre pas, je sais qu'elle m'en est reconnaissante -elle a cette petite ride sur le front lorsque qu'elle apprécie quelque chose mais qu'elle ne veut pas le dire. Nous préparons le repas tranquillement et la pizza est prête lorsque Charlie est de retour. Nous mangeons tranquillement, Charlie fait un effort sur-humain et nous demande comment s'est passé notre journée. Il est vraiment très inconfortable avec tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux émotions. Je tâche de dresser un tableau pas trop déprimant pour éviter qu'il se fasse du soucis, sans trop être optimiste et qu'il comprenne que c'est un joli petit mensonge.

Je pense que je me débrouille pas trop mal, vu son expression, et nous finissons par monter dans notre chambre, à faire nos devoirs, à lézarder, pour finalement aller nous coucher.

Je commence à m'endormir, quand la voix de Bella brise le silence, à peine audible au dessus de la pluie qui s'est levée.

"Tu as eu un cours avec un Cullen?"

Je mets un instant à comprendre que ce n'est pas un rêve.

"Euh, ouais, Jasper, pourquoi?" Je demande prudemment.

"Oh, rien. Il était comment?"

"Malade, je crois. Pourquoi cette question?"

"Mon partenaire de biologie est Edward Cullen." Elle dit sourdement. J'essaie de me rappeler de qui il s'agit. Ah, oui, le petit dernier, le canon aux cheveux avec des reflets roux. Mais vu son ton, il n'était pas... enfin qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui faire? Il l'a mordu ou quoi? "Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas."

"Après un cours?"

"Mmh, il me fusillait du regard, comme si je venais de poignarder ses parents. Avec de la vrai haine et tout." Elle dit dans un murmure tremblotant "Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

"PARDON!" J'allume ma lampe de chevet et me redresse immédiatement.

"Putain Lily! La lampe! Tu abuses!" Elle couvre son visage avec son oreiller.

"Non, non jeune fille, hors de question que je te laisse dire ce genre d'inepties!" Je bondit sur son lit et lui arrache son oreiller. Évidemment, elle fait tout pour éviter mon regard "Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Demain, on va aller le voir, lui demander c'est quoi son problème-"

"Urgh Lily! Non!" Son visage s'empourpre.

"Oh que si! Et s'il le faut, je lui botterai son joli petit cul et on verra s'il fait encore le ténébreux trop cool pour ne pas snober ma soeur!"

"Lily, tu ne le feras jamais, et tu le sais."

"Non, mais l'imaginer c'est assez cool. On ira quand même le voir. Personne ne nous snobe."

"Personne ne t'a snobé toi."

"On est jumelle. Quelqu'un te snobe c'est me snober moi, et vice versa." Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules "Je parie qu'il t'a snobé parce que tu es beaucoup trop jolie."

"C'est ça!"

"Oh que oui! Edward, c'est quoi comme nom ça? Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il a fait le voeux de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Tu es trop jolie, tu lui rappelles à quel point c'est dur, et il t'en veut."

"Tu étais obligée de faire cette remarque, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et demain, on ira le voir, et on lui en collera une, qu'il se fasse pas d'idée!" Je continue, impassible "If he likes it he puts a ring on it!"

"Pff tu es bête." Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais je vois le début d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Il faut bien que l'une de nous deux le soit." Je lui fais un smack sonore sur la joue et retourne dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas éteint la lumière pendant dix minutes que ma soeur est déjà endormie. Le blablatage ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle se met à grommeler dans son sommeil, de manière assez forte pour que je l'entende, mais pas assez intelligible pour que je comprenne en substance ce qu'elle dit.

"Edward." Je l'entends dire au bout d'un moment.

Ce type, est, mort.

**à nouveau, si ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à lacher une petite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir!**

**1Dramallama OUT!**


	3. Diantre! Aurait-on perdu un vampire?

**BONJOUR LA FAMILLE! Et bonne année! **

**Navrée pour cette attente si longue, la muse mes ami(e)s, la muse ne voulait pas frapper. Tout ce que j'écrivais était nul, avant que je comprenne pourquoi, et là, tout s'est débloqué! **

**Avant toute chose, un grand merci à kimy25 pour sa review d'amour! Je suis super contente que mon OC te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas dans ce chapitre :) **

**Un grand merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis cette story en alert/fav, vous êtes des amours :)**

**Mais BREF, sans plus attendre, voici la SUITE !**

**Et by the way: ceci est le monde de S. Meyer, les personnages aussi, et la toile de fond, et l'univers (mon OC et la trame sont de moi, mais, soyons honnête, rien n'existerait sans S. Meyer ;) )**

"ALLEZ LILY GROUILLE TOI!"

"CA VA J'ARRIVE!" Je grommèle avec élégance et féminité dans l'entrée. Inutile de préciser que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Entre Bella et sa parlote et Charlie qui a décidé de faire le remake de la synphonie de Beetoven en Tronçonneuse Mineure, dire que mes pauvres petits tympans ont été malmenés est un euphémisme. Le pire c'est que j'adore dormir, vraiment. C'est un de mes passe temps favoris, ça et le journalisme d'investigation-

J'entends le moteur démarrer. Et, mais non, elle n'oserait très certainement pas.

"Bellaaaaaa tu abuses!" Je me contorsionne pour saisir mon sac et mes chaussures et cours pied nu dans l'allé, avant de bondir sur le siège passager dans un pirouette qui aurait fait plaisir à mon entraineuse de gymnastique. Je n'ai même pas encore mis ma ceinture que ma chère soeur appuit avec violence sur l'accélérateur.

"HE! Tu cherche à me tuer ou quoi?" Je proteste énergiquement, toujours de manière élégante et distinguée. Le mug de café que Charlie a eu la gentilesse de me préparer peine à garder son équilibre sur la tableau de bord, après ce coup d'éclat.

"C'est toi qui abuses! On va être en retard!" Elle fulmine "Il fallait que tu traines au lit bien sûr!"

"On se demande pourquoi." Je ronchonne tout à fait, entrepenant des exercices de contorsionnage pour mettre mes chaussures alors que ma soeur brule une priorité à droite "Evite de nous faire tuer tu veux bien?"

"Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à conduire!" Elle renchérit sans démordre, visiblement d'humeur encore plus massacrante que moi. Ah, oui, l'affaire Edward Cullen, elle est stressée. Ca ne l'excuse pas pour autant. Mais comme j'aime arriver en entier en cours, me voilà avec une raison supplémentaire de lui casser la gueule.

Ok, on va peut-être arriver avec une minute, voir cinq de retard, mais mieux vaut être en retard que mort-

Bella brûle franchement un feux rouge, pas rouge orange, ni rouge vert, mais rouge rouge, s'offrant au passage l'ire d'un automobiliste qui écrase son klaxson.

"Bella, mais tu es daltonienne ou quoi?"

"Hors de question qu'on soit en retard!"

"Je ne veux pas finir au cimetière!" Je m'aggrippe comme je peux au siège. J'hésite à fermer les yeux, je les ferme un petit peu, avant de me rendre compte que c'est encore pire.

Par un miracle innomable nous arrivons entière toutes les deux, et à l'heure, preuve véritable que ma soeur est une folle du volant. C'est à se demander si toutes ces études sur les accidents automobiles et les femmes au volant sont vrai!

"C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans une voiture avec toi!" Je sors en furie, l'estomac tordu -en partie dû au café de Charlie.

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois." Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir comme une fleur du cockpit. Elle regarde autour d'elle, visiblement nerveuse. Si elle pouvait disparaitre façon tortue, quelque chose me dit qu'elle le ferait sans hésiter. Ah, oui, Cullen-permanente.

"La seule raison pour laquelle je repique à chaque fois, est que je réalise que mon espérance de vie en tant que piéton, avec toi sur la route, est divisée par huit."

"Je croyais que tu avais pris comme bonne résolution d'être dans la mesure à partir de maintenant?" Elle lève les yeux au ciel -c'est la manie du jour décidémment!

"Parfaitement." Je dis en essayant le plus possible de garder ma dignité, à savoir, technique de diversion "Tu cherches quelqu'un?"

"Pas du tout." Elle maugrée en ouvrant un livre de math. "Je veux simplement réviser un peu, tout le monde n'a pas ton talent tu sais?"

"Et voilà la douce tentative de culpabilisation. Ca ne me fera pas oublier ton petit exercice de fou du volant tu sais?"

"Tout de suite..." Elle grommèle en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Les Cullens viennent d'arriver. Ma soeur palit encore plus, si c'est possible.

"On le joue comment, bon filc mauvais flic?" Je demande et elle se cache littéralement derrière la portière. Ok, ce sera donc furieux flic, absent flic. Je tourne les talons et manque de tomber à la renverse quand quelque chose me retient le bras.

"Non!" Elle dit, à moitié furieuse, à moitié terrorisée "Qu'est-ce qui penserait de moi? Laisse tomber ok?"

"Je sais pas, mais un petit bottage de cul en règle ne lui fera pas de mal."

"Arrête de toujours tout prendre au premier degré! Si ça se trouve il était juste mal luné ce jour là, ce n'était peut-être pas personnel." Elle murmure "Lily, je t'en prie-"

"Ok, d'accord, de toute manière..." Je remarque alors qu'il est absent. Ses frères et soeurs regardent dans notre direction, Rosalie notamment nous fusille du regard "Il n'est pas là."

"Sérieusement?" Elle lève à peine la tête pour regarder à travers la fenètre. Ce serait drôle s'il ne s'agissait pas de ma soeur. Ses yeux bruns s'arondissent et elle pousse un lourd soupire de soulagement avant de se redresser. "Oh, ne commence pas."

"Je n'ai rien dit."

"Je pouvais presque entendre le jugement de tes pensées." Elle maugrée "Et je n'avais pas peur, c'est juste que-"

"Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis furieuse." Je m'adosse contre la voiture, avant de jeter un derneir regard dans leurs direction, et découvre avec surprise qu'ils nous regardent encore.

"Je suis l'ainée."

"De deux minutes. Et cela prouve ton absence totale d'instinct de survie au passage." Je lève les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, on était tranquille, pépouze et au chaud, à encore deux semaines de la date buttoir, mais noooon! Bella a décidé qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour aller affronter le monde.

"Il fallait bien que l'une d'entre nous se décide." Elle se redresse, mine de rien, souriante même. Bon, ça va, Bella sourit, ma journée ne sera pas trop une journée pourrie. Ma soeur est une sorte de canari indicateur du bon déroulement de la journée. Une fois cette garce de Kany l'avait fait pleurer à huit heure, cela a été une jouréne abominable, et j'ai même fini chez le proviseur, avec un oeil au beurre noir et un poignet foullé. Mais cela en valait franchement la peine, car avant d'être séparé par les surveillant j'ai réussi à lui cassé le nez. J'appelle ça une victoire personnellement.

Bref, Bella sourit, tout va bien.

"Alors, on se cache des Cullens?" Une jolie voix surgit derrière nous, et je me rends comtpe que décidémment, je devrais arrêter de parler trop vite. Bien sûr Lauren est là, flanquée d'une rouquine dont j'ai oublié -mémoire sélective- le nom, et d'une autre blondasse qui -ok ça va être méchant ce que je dis- mais qui a l'air vraiment très conne.

"Et observer les gens de loin, c'est quoi, ton nouveau passe-temps?" Je tente de garder mon calme. Difficile avec Lauren en face de moi, dans ce haut definitivement sexy, un jean troué ici et là, et un maquillage de l'enfer. Elle a dû passer une éternité sur son eyeliner (il y a un petit effet de reflet, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait-

BREF.

Elle arrête de regarder Bella avec condescendance pour me regarder avec une lueur mauvaise. Géniale, une autre amie pour la vie. Et ma voisine de math. Je vais vraiment devoir essayer de changer de place. Les lunettes ça passera jamais mais je pourrais essayer de CASSER la table pour qu'ils soient obligés de nous redispatcher. Bonne idée.

Ne pas rentrer dans son jeux- ne pas rentrer dans son jeux-

"Te prends pas trop au sérieux Swann, tu n'es pas si intéressante que ton papa chéri veut bien le faire croire. Il faut dire que depuis le temps qu'il vit seul, la moindre compagnie doit lui sembler extra."

Ok je vais lui casser la gueule.

"C'est ça-" Je commence à bouillir sur place quand Bella m'attrape le bras et me traine derrière elle en lançant un petit 'On doit aller en cours'. Lauren et sa clique ricanent derrière nous alors que nous nous éloignons.

"Bella lâche-moi!" Je maugrée, tout à fait furieuse. "Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça! Tu as vu-"

"Tu disais que Charlie serait furieux de ma conduite, mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait ravie si tu crépais le chignon de Lauren le deuxième jour de la rentrée." Elle dit vertement, tout à fait transparente maintenant. "On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle peut dire, Lily."

"Mais elle est- argh!" Je fulmine.

"Je sais, mais cela ne servirait à rien, c'est ce qu'elle veut."

"Je sais."

"Alors ne la cherche pas, elle nous aura oublié dans deux jours." Elle balaie tout cela d'un revers de main, et la sonnerie retentit avant que je n'ai pu trouver de quoi répondre. "J'ai histoire, tu as sport, j'ai vérifié. On se retrouve au déjeuné?"

"Ok."

"Et oublie Lauren, ok? On s'en fiche."

"Mmh." Je maugrée en marchant vers le petit bâtiment dédié au sport, assez vite pour être la première à me changer. Heureusement, Angela ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.

"Bonjour Lily." Elle me salue chaleureusement. Ouaip, future BFF en perspective.

Nous nous mettons à papoter avec moins de difficulté que je ne l'aurais d'abord cru pour être honnête, je suis même surprise lorsque la professeur tape dans ses mains et afin de commencer le cours.

"Bienvenue dans mon cours, qui je le rappelle, est obligatoire." Elle dit en jetant un regard furieux à une clique de filles, très certainement les filles cools qui ne supportent pas les cours d'EPS mais étrangement sont toutes pompom girls. Après, il faut dire que le petit uniforme apporte un tout autre cachet que les joggings réglementaires. "Nous allons commencer ce semestre par en finissant le module gymnastique. Vous serez évalués aujourd'hui ou la semaine prochaine, je n'accepterai aucune dispense sauf médicale."

Une vague de protestation parcourt l'assemblée. Ainsi point de mots écrits par des parents sympathiques à la torture de leur rejetons. De totue manière, je ne vois pas vraiment Charlie en train de faire ça, et Renée n'a jamais été assez organiser pour nous faire dispenser. Pire encore, elle n'avait rien dit quand mon ancient prof d'EPS m'avait trainé à des compétitions.

Gym donc. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus fait, mais cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes. Monsieur Devers m'avait inscrit à une compèt, cela devrait revenir. Bah, ça ne devrait pas être si grave que ça-

"Génial, on va encore devoir assister à l'auto-humiliation de looser." J'entends quelqu'un railler d'un air moqueur, suivi dun pouffement. Je me retourne vivement.

Mais ce n'est pas possible! Lauren me poursuit ou quoi?

Elle n'est flanquée que de la blonde, Dieu merci, mais je me retiens de jurer. Nous nous toisons un moment, en nous jettant notre mépris mutuel au visage. Ce serait plus facile si elle n'était pas aussi belle.

Madame Mauers frappe dans ses mains et nous envoie travailler divers exercies à notre guise. Angela ne semble pas encline à faire du cheval d'arçon et lentement mais sûrement, nous fait dériver vers un petit groupe caché derrière les tapis, la réunion de tous les terrorisés de gym, où de temps en temps, les plus braves enchaine des roulades pour donner l'illusion que l'on fait du sport ici. Mauers ne semble pas dupe mais à l'élégance de prétendre y croire, ce qui démontre à quel point c'est une bonne prof d'EPS.

"Lily, je te présente Eric et Katie. Ils sont aussi au journal." Angela me dit alors que nous nous asseyons en tailleur contre une petite pile de balles de gymnastique artistique, assez poussiéreuse pour que je sache qu'elles n'ont jamais été vraiment utilisées. Cela me remémore des souvenirs pas très agréables de manière rétrospective.

"Salut!" Katie - une fille au cheveux bruns lisses et aux grosses lunettes- me dit gentiment -en même temps c'est une amie de Angela, elle ne peut être qu'un amour- et Eric, un grand gringalet geek me salut, avant de se replonger dans une grande conversation sur star wars visiblement avec son voisin. "Toi aussi tu rejoins l'oasis de la sécurité?"

"J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une bonne idée."

"Lauren et ses sbires ont tendance à humilier ce qui, bah, ne sont pas très doués." Katie souligne d'un air sentencieux. Pendant ce temps, l'intéressée effectue un enchainement assez compliqué sous les encouragements de la plus part des garçons cools, avant de finir par un grand écart. Mauers la félicite, visiblement à contre coeur et Lauren scanne la salle avant de remarquer qu'on est en train de l'épier, et un petit sourire satisfait lui étire les lèvres.

"J'aimerais être aussi souple." Angela soupire.

"Tu sais, c'est une bonne dose d'entrainement." Je souligne.

"Mmh, si tu le dis." Elle hausse les épaules, visiblement peu convaincue. Pas plus que Katie d'ailleurs.

"Votre attention." Mauers tape dans ses mains "Bon, pendant le temps restant, je vais commencer à faire passer les évaluations."

Je regarde l'horloge. Il reste une vingtaine de minute, ce qui signifie que presque seuls les volontaires auront le temps de passer, et les moins doués se retrouvent ainsi entre eux à la séance suivante. Décidémment, Mauer est très forte.

Comme prévu, celles que j'identifie immédiatement comme les pompoms s'empressent de démontrer leur souplesse et -c'est difficile de l'admettre- un certain talent. Evidemment, les garçons se dépèchent de faireu ne démonstration de leurs muscles au cheval d'arçon.

"Bon, on a le temps pour une dernière personne..." Mauers balaie du regard une assemblée subitement très concentrée sur ses chaussettes. Je sens son regard s'approcher d'Angela, et l'intéressée palit, sentant visiblement que cela va être cuit pour elle...

"Je veux bien passer." Je lève la main. Une bonne douzaine de personnes poussent un soupire de soulagement et Angela me regarde d'un air estomaqué, mais pas aussi surpris que la prof.

"Très bien... Lily Swann?" Elle regarde sa liste avant de me lancer une regard désolé et de me montrer du menton l'ensemble des exercices à réaliser.

Après un début assez déplorable au cheval d'arçon -qui me vaut un ricanement de mépris- je commence à m'échauffer pour m'en tirer de manière honorable aux barres parallèles, pour recommencer à prendre mes marques au tapis de sol, et finir avec la poutre où mes vieux réflexes de gyms me reviennent et j'arrive à enchainer mon ancient programme sans trop de problème et finit par attérir de manière plutôt droite, me valant quelques applaudissements du groupes des dissimulés de gym, très certainement plus par soutien qu'autre chose.

Cela aurait pu être bien pire honnêtement.

"Très bien la poutre Swann." Mauer semble soulagé de ne pas avoir à me ramasser à la petite cuillère, avant de que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Je la surprend à pousser un soupire de soulagement. Je crois que je vais bien aimer cette prof.

"Whoah, bravo!" Katie fonce vers moi pour me féliciter "J'ai eu un peu peur pour toi au début, mais après, tu as fait de la gym en club, non?"

"Un peu." Je dis, modestement. J'ai passé presque quatre ans, à cause de mon prof, monsieur Devers, à écumer les compétitions, tout ça parce que Amy m'avait donné un pari débile d'enchainer deux roues. J'avais gagné un kinder bueno, et perdu tous mes samedis après-midi en entrainement jsuqu'à ce que je finisse par me rebeller.

"Merci." Angela dit d'une petite voix. "Tu m'as bien sauvé la mise."

"Pas de problème." Je lui souris. Yes, yes, je crois que je suis sur la bonne voix pour en faire ma BFF!

"Je crois que tu as sauvé la tête d'une vingtaine de personne, parce que si cela avait été moi sur qui Lauren avait ricané j'aurais vraiment perdu tous mes-"

"Katie." Angela lui souffle en regardant par dessus son épaule. Nous suivons son regard pour découvrir la clique des pompoms.

Lauren me jette un regard malveillant, que j'espère bien lui rendre. Je me prépare à répondre à Dieu seul sait qu'elle insulte elle a l'intention de me lancer au vis-

"18 heures ce soir. Sois à l'heure, on aime la ponctualité." Lauren dit froidement, très vite suivie par des hochements de sa clique. Angela me regarde, non sans appréhension dans son regard.

"Et to- attends, quoi?"

"Les essais de pompom, quoi d'autre?" Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais la dernière des connes. Je cligne des yeux. Attends, QUOI? Les essais pompoms? En Janvier?

"Euh... c'est... j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec le journal, après les cours, donc-" Le choc me fait balbutier.

"Avec le journal de l'école?" Lauren hausse les sourcils d'un air condescendant. Pourquoi elle fait ça? Elle le savait déjà, elle était là quand Angela me l'a dit, hier. Sa clique à nouveau, tel une bactérie malicieuse, s'empresse de ricaner à l'unisson, le tout en s'échangeant des regards horripilant.

Euphémisme du siècle.

Lauren se tourne vers Angela avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Angela baisse les yeux et Katie regarde ailleurs.

"D'habitude vous ne vous réunissez pas le jeudi?"

"Si, mais..."

"Alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, non?" Lauren continue, l'air tout à fait terrifiant. Je suis terrifiée, Angela aussi. Katie envisage visiblement de fuir. Si elle le fait, je la suit et entraine Angela avec moi. Qui ne le ferait pas, face à cette armée? Une armée de pompom, en train de se demander à qui elles vont piquer le goûter, quel cahier elles vont déchirer.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que si-"

"Non, pas de soucis." Angela me coupe la parole, toujours en évitant de me regarder moi ou Lauren, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Lauren lui jette un sourire triomphant et sinistre pour être honnête. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne sourit jamais, cela l'enlaidit. Ou alors c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne sourit pas que-

"Parfait. On t'attends ce soir alors." Elle dit en tournant les talons, et ses deux sbires la suivent comme des petits chiens, en pouffant et nous -me- lançant des regards aiguës. Il me faut quelques instants pour cligner des yeux et me rendre compte de ce qui vient se passer. J'ai été invité aux essais pompom. En janvier. Qui tient des essais de pompom en janvier exactement. Quelque chose me dit que c'est très certainement un très mauvaise blague, un petit bizutage des familles.

Je me tourne vers Angela, qui refuse toujours de me regarder. Katie a fui sans prévenir. Merci la solidarité.

"Pourquoi tu..."

"Je suis désolée, j'ai pa.. enfin." Elle me répond très vite avant de regarder autour d'elle. "Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave, pour deux jours, jeudi c'est bien pour le journal, cela ne va pas trop plaire à Ben mais... c'est cool."

"Je ne veux pas aller à ces essais! Je ne veux pas rejoindre les pompoms! Pourquoi-"

"On se voit plus tard." Elle me fait un petit geste de la main maladroit et prend la poudre d'escampette, me laissant tout à fait médusée, et avec l'impression que je viens de louper quelque chose d'assez important. Ce qui n'est pas sans m'inquiéter. D'autant que, merde quoi, la cheerleader en chef vient de m'ordonner d'aller à un de ses essais pourri, et, même si je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller, je me retrouve à... enfin mais j'ai quel âge! Depuis quand je me laisse marcher dessus comme ça?

... mais les pompoms girl quoi!

What the HECK is going on?

Je me rhabille comme un zombi, sans arriver à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, et me met à marche de manière si absece et automatique que je manque de rentrer dans quelque'un.

"Hé! Salut Lily!" Une voix qui ressemble à des clochettes -je ne sais pas comment la décrire autrement- surgit derrière moi, comme par magie. Toujours accompagnée, bien sûr, par son prince charmant. Il me rattrape au vol, juste avant que je me rétale par terre, avec un petit sourire crispé.

Ce garçon a définitivement des problèmes respiratoires, j'en jurais qu'il s'est arrêté de respirer.

"Oh, Salut Alice, Jasper."

"Tout va bien?"

"Oui, oui..." Je maugrée n'ayant très clairement pas envie de déballer ma vie... jusqu'à ce que, subitement, je sois prise d'une envie frénétique de leur raconter ma vie. Je suis cinglée "Lauren vient de m'inviter aux essais des pompoms."

"En janvier?" Elle hausse un de ses sourcils -parfait, sérieusement, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Ah, donc je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cela bizarre, merci. J'ai eu peur un moment que, non, une minute, ce n'est pas rassurant du tout ça!

C'est définitivement un bizuttage. Je ne devrais pas y aller. Je ne vais pas y aller d'ailleurs.

Mais si je n'y vais pas, je suis bonne pour être la victime de Lauren pour le reste de ma scolarité, cela ne doit pas être le genre de fille à supporter qu'on lui pose un lapin. Mais si j'y vais, c'est très certainement un bizutage.

Je choisis quoi, ma dignité ou mon instinct de survie?

"Je suis certaine que cela va très bien se passer." Alice me dit avec un air malicieux, après un moment d'absence, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de très drôle là dedans. C'est ça, je vais finir avec la tête dans les toilettes, ou alors avec de la mousse à raser dans les cheveux. Et dire qu'hier à peine je me disais que tout le monde avait l'air super sympa. Yeah! Les fausses bonnes mauvaises impressions!

"Mmh, je ne sais pas. Tu es au pompoms?" Je demande avec beaucoup trop d'espoir. Mais elle est jolie et elle a l'air gracieuse et agile, très certainement, si MOI je passe les essais, elle a obligatoirement dû les passer aussi, non?

"Non." Elle sourit, mais je peux voir que c'est faux, et qu'elle aurait adoré en être, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis le plus déçue pour elle ou pour moi. Je vais me faire massacrer, les pompoms sont connues pour être des animaux fourbes et cruels. Et sans visage amical... c'est définitivement un bizutage. "Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela va bien se passer."

En fait ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'Alice ne soit pas pompom. Elle a l'air vachement sympa, et elle se serait faite manger toute crue. Mieux vaut qu'elles la laisse tranquille en fait.

"Alice a raison, ne t'en fais pas." Jasper dit d'une traite en souriant. Alice se tourne vers lui et lève ses sourcils de manière presque imperceptibles, comme si c'était tout à fait surprenant qu'il parle, qu'il me parle, avant de me sourire à nouveau.

"Oui, bien sûr. A plus Lily, et bon courage!" Elle dit, et ils s'éloignent à vitesse grand V de moi. Jasper est vraiment mignon, ils sont mignons pour être honnête. Et vont très bien ensemble que cela fait presque froid au coeur. Tant mieux pour eux.

Jasper est vraiment mignon.

BREF.

Je traine des pieds jusqu'à la cafétéria, où je retrouve ma soeur qui tache de faire bonne figure face au babillage de Jessica. Par un miracle du ciel, Lauren et sa clique se trouvent à l'opposé de la table cette fois-ci. Visiblement la curiosité 'nouveau dans la place' a perdu de sa splendeur, ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire si je n'étais pas supposée aller à ces fichus essais. Je ne suis pas obligée d'y aller d'ailleurs. Non, je ne vais pas y aller.

Angela tapote la place à côté d'elle quand elle me voit arriver, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'y précipiter.

"Salut!" Mike me fait signe de manière beaucoup trop aimable "Alors, à ce qui parait tu as plutôt bien survécu au sport?"

"Elle a fait quatre années de compétitions de gym, il n'y a pas grand chose à quoi Lily ne survit pas." Bella dit, avec une mauvaise humeur presque évidente. Le bavardage de Jessica doit sacrément la faire chier. Mais personne ne semble remarquer quoique ce soit.

"Pas mal!" Mike siffle "Tu as gagné des trucs?"

"Des bleus aux mains, et une épaule foulée." Je ris en priant pour que quelqu'un change de sujet, non sans envoyer un mauvais coup de pied à Bella qui s'apprète à me corriger. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de la gym, ou de cette période là. Je lui fais des gros yeux, histoire qu'elle comprenne que si jamais elle ose, je mets ses cours de danse sur le tapis et on verra bien quelle tête elle fait!

Par chance, Angela semble sentir que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'étaler sur le sujet et enchaine sur les blessures en randonnées. Cette fille est géniale. Nous passons ainsi le reste du repas à plaisanter, et je dois reconnaitre à la décharge de Mike, il est peut-être lourd lorsqu'il fixe ma oeur comme un petit steak, mais il a une quantité assez phénoménale d'auto-dérision. Je me prends à rire et à me dire que peut-être, je l'ai mal jugé. Après tout, les garçons eux aussi doivent survivre à la puberté et tout ce que cela implique pour eux.

Le reste de l'après midi se passe sans accros -outre le fait que Bella a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour échapper à mes tentatives d'intervention et m'a littéralement fui- je découvre avec plaisir que je partage la pluspart de mes cours avec Angela ou Katie -ce qui est vachement chouette quand même. Katie, responsable artistique du journal, passe toute l'heure de littérature anglaise -qui nous gonfle toute les deux- à dessiner des personnages cartoonesques emos sur mon cahier et je dois me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire à de nombreuses reprises.

Au pire, je demanderai à Bella de me faire un résumé des Hauts Hurlevents, elle a lu ce truc au moins trois cent fois.

Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que je me rappelle l'horrible rendez-vous que je n'ai pas demandé mais auquel je suis priée d'assister. Katie me lance un regard empli de pitié, ce qui ne m'est pas vraiment utile. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose au lieu de fuir comme une lâche.

"On se voit demain." Elle me salue avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Décidemment c'est une manie.

Je préviens Bella par texto, histoire qu'elle ne m'attende pas sous la pluie et me rends au terrain des pompoms en trainant des pieds.

Pourquoi je m'inflige ça? Je vais être humiliée voilà tout.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'y vais en fait?

C'est comme si une force invisible me poussait vers le terrain d'entrainement, et je ressens la même chose que je ressentais il y a deux ans. Pourtant je continue à avancer, peut-être, sans doute parce que j'aime me faire du mal. Aussi parce que je crois je ne supporterais pas qu'on pense de moi que je suis une poule mouillée.

Allez, tachons de traverser cette humilitation le plus dignement possible va.

La rouquine dont je semble incapable de retenir le nom décidémment m'accueille avec un regard qui me fait bien comprendre que non, tous mes efforts de dignité seront réduits à néant. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. C'est toute l'équipe entière qui est présente, toujours un peu le même type de fille, décliné en différent modèle d'age, et de couleur de cheveux.

Je remarque à mon grand soulagement que je ne suis pas la seule, deux autres filles sont aussi là -Clara et Magalie je crois. Contrairement à moi, elles ont l'air volontaires et excités comme des puces. C'est assez rassurant, ce n'est donc PAS un bizutage.

"Bien." Lauren s'assoie comme une princesse et dit d'un air dramatique "Comme vous le savez toute, enfin presque, Sofia a décidé à un mois du début de la saison que c'était une excellente idée d'aller skier et de se casser la jambe. Comme il est hors de question que nous remettions notre titre en jeux parce qu'une imbécile ne sait même pas freiner, nous avons décidé de prendre une remplaçante. Quelle chance pour vous. Je tiens à vous prévenir, que vous avez six mois, voir plus de retard, et qu'il est hors de question que l'heureuse élue fasse tâche. Je ne veux pas de chouineuse, de 'j'ai pas le temsp je dois travailler'. Même si vous vous faites opérer de l'appendicite, je veux vous voir le lendemain en entrainement, sous peine de suicide social. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Parfait, maintenant que ce point est réglée, Maia va vous montrer la chorée une fois, et la seconde fois, vous suivez."

En fait, c'est beaucoup d'enchainement de gym, maintenant que je me rends compte, avec un poil de danse. Maia fait du mauvais esprit bien sûr, je suis quasiment certaine qu'entre la démo et la véritable chorée, elle a changé des trucs. Des petits détails, mais quand même, c'est perturbant.

Clara abandonne tout à fait de suivre le rythme et fuit littéralement au milieu d'une passe, sous les ricannements de cette assemblée de peste, et je me demande vraiment ce que je fais là. Mais cela me ferait mal de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, que ces filles pensent que je suis une dégonflée. Nope, je vais aller jusqu'au bout, et ensuite je me casse. Ouais, on va faire ça. Bonne idée.

Je finis la chorée en m'imaginant que chaque coup est un coup de poing, pas très mature ou saint, mais très apaisant, et enfin la musique s'arrête.

"Bon, Magalie, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin... tu peux t'en aller, avant que ça devienne génant." Lauren dit sans la moindre once de pitié.

C'est injsute de sa part, parce que Magalie s'est plutôt bien débrouillée en fait. Le visage de l'intéressée se décompose et elle me jette un regard empli de haine que je n'arrive pas trop à m'expliquer.

"Regardez-là, même de loin je peux voir la cellulite." la rouquine ricane, suivi par la plupart de ses paires. D'autres se contentent de regarder ailleurs, comme si personne ne venait d'insulter une fille qui a eu le malheur de se tenir là.

"Lily chérie, j'ai vu a midi que tu mangeais des pizzas. C'était un accident ou c'est ton régime spécial calorie?" Lauren me demande. Maia manque de s'étrangler sur sa bouteille d'eau gazeuse et les filles me dévisagent comme si j'avais trois nez.

"Non je varie mon alimentation, des risottos, des tacos, les patisseries." Je dis le plus naturellement possible. J'en rajoute, dans la vrai vie je fais plus attention, mais je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ma pizza d'amour comme ça, surtout quand je passe presque deux heures devant les fourneaux. On pourrait croire à leur tête que je viens de dire que j'aime assassiner les chiots. Là, maintenant c'est certain, je ne serai pas prise et toute cette mauvaise histoire sera bientôt derrière m-

"Mmh, il va falloir que cela change. Hors de question qu'un membre des Pixies de Seattle soit vu en train de manger de la matière grasse." Lauren secoue la tête et ma machoire manque de se décrocher.

"Attends on va la prendre?" La rouquine -euh... Samantha?- dit à Lauren, plus qu'assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre, visiblement tout aussi, voir plus surprise que moi. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me rappeler de son prénom, mais le truc c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouge, elle me donne une raison supplémentaire pour que je ne m'en rappelle pas "Mais elle...-"

"Cindy chérie (oups, désolée Samantha/Cindy), contrairement à toi je sais voir du potentiel lorsque j'en vois un."

"Ecoute, je sais que le proviseur te casse les orteilles à propos de la diversité ou je ne sais pas trop ce que les losers appellent ça, mais c'est les pompom ici, pas un défilé de 'Big is Beautiful'."

"Si elle est capable de manger des pizzas et de toujours rentrer dans une taille 36, j'ai bonne espoir qu'elle rentrera dans sa taille 34 en un rien de temps avec le bon régime." Elle continue, le regard mauvais, j'ai vraiment envie de m'enfuir, là "Et franchement Cindy, tu ne trouves pas que tu te moques de la charité avec cette culotte de cheval que tu as prise pendant les vacances?"

Cindy avale la pillule comme on mord dans un citron acide. Elle et Lauren se toisent comme si elles s'apprêtaient à s'entre déchirer, jusqu'à ce que Cindy décide visiblement que cela ne valait pas le coup et hausse les épaules.

"Très bien, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre aie encore un commentaire stupide et inutile à faire, Lily, bienvenue dans l'équipe. Les entrainements sont tous les lundis mardis. Et tu auras des séances supplémentaires pour rattraper ton retard. Je te fais grâce de ce week end et du week end prochain, mais pour les autres, ton samedi entier est désormais pris."

Le reste se passe le plus normalement du monde. Une farandole de fille se présente et me souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe, avant qu'on me tende mon uniforme et que je le prenne.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir signé un contrat immobilier sur vingt ans pour une voiture dont je n'ai même pas envie. Je devrais être contente, je dois être la première pompom de la famille Swann sur trois générations, mais.. à quel moment avais-je envie d'être une pompom exactement?

Heureusement, le jour tombe très rapidement et tout le monde finit par quitter le terrain, si bien que je peux m'eclipser. Je suis comme un zombi lorsque j'ouvre la portière de la Chevrolet -mon amour de soeur a décidé de m'attendre. Assez pour que ma soeur s'inquiète.

"Mauvaise journée?" Elle hausse les sourcils.

"... j'ai intégré les pompoms de Forks."

Je ne sais pas au fond ce qui est le plus surprenant. Ma surprise ou le fait que la machoire de Bella manque de se décrocher.

**Ca vous a plu? Vous avez des questions? Des impressions à partager? Allez donc mettre une petite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir, motive de folie et on est super ouvert dans les parages (même si c'est une recette de sandwich au poulet, qui suis-je, vraiment, pour refuser un tel don ^^).**


	4. Un revenant capillaire!

**Un immense merci à ceux ayant laissé une petite review: kimy25 (ta review est juste trop mignonne et ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois :) ) et Plume d'Ange Magique (ravie que mon OC te plaise :) ), ainsi qu'à ceux et celles ayant mis en fav ou follow cette histoire! Vous êtes le doonut au bout du tunnel ^^**

**Of course, rien de twilight ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une humble apprentie en construction bac à sable. Mais bref, VOICI LE TEMPS DE LA SUITE!**

J'avais réussi à maintenir Charlie dans le secret pendant une bonne partie de la semaine,et je n'en étais pas peu fière, vu que mon uniforme semblait mystérieusement apparaitre sur ma chaise de bureau, hors du coin de placard bien à l'abris de la lumière que je lui avais réservé. Hélas, le démon se réincarna le dimanche soir en la personne fourbe et cupide de ma soeur jumelle.

"Alors Lily, c'est demain ton premier entrainement de pompom?" Elle avait demandé de la manière la plus innocente du monde alors que je mettais notre pitance au four -encore un pizza, je n'avais pas d'inspiration mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre.

Inutile de préciser que la réaction de Charlie fut à la hauteur des attentes. Il manqua de se noyer dans sa bière et passa par divers nuances de gris et rouges avant de retrouver la capacité à communiquer avec ses semblables.

"Pardon quoi?"

"J'ai rejoins les pompoms... en fin de semaine."

"Mardi soir." Ma lâcheuse de soeur corrigea dans un murmure, qui bien sûr n'échappa pas à notre paternel.

"Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune!" Il se met à protester, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il allait être grand père. J'échange un regard avec Bella, mais cette dernière se contente de hausser les épaules d'un air apathique. Il faut dire que, passé le soulagement initial de ne pas voir Cullen et le bottage de cul en règle qui aurait suivi, ma soeur, j'y mettrais mon uniforme de pompom à brûler, s'est mise à... déprimer.

BREF, clairement pas le sujet immédiat. Un sujet qu'il faudrait adresser.

"Papa, c'est les pompoms, ce n'est pas comme si on allait défiler en bikini dans la vi-" Je tente de couper net les scénarios aussi improbables que rocambolesques que le cinéma national n'a eu de cesse d'implémenter dans le collectif -moi la première. Mais ce n'était pas high school musical, c'était Forks, donc je ne pense pas qu'un beau garçon ou, enfin, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un vienne tout à coup me déclarer sa flamme, le tout couvert par un theme musical aussi entrainant que la chorégraphie improvisée par les figurants- et bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

C'est plutôt le sujet d'un père qui a peur que sa fille se découvre des hormones.

"Comme s'il y avait assez de soleil pour faire ça." Ma soeur grommèle, mais étrangement Charlie ne le prend pas mal, et même hoche la tête.

"Parfaitement, ta soeur a parfaitement raison, il fait trop froid pour faire les pompoms girls et le... toutes les affaires associées-"

"PAPA! C'est pas une secte!"

"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début." Bella renchérit.

"Excuuuuse-moi tu es de quel côté exactement?" Je fulmine.

"J'aimerais autant que ma soeur ne devienne pas une de ces filles plastique au rire aigue et démoniaque, je te rappelle qu'on partage une chambre." Bella continue tranquillement, et Charlie se met de plus en plus à hocher la tête que cela en devient comique.

"Exactement, exactement, hors de question que tu amènes des footballeurs dans cette maisons." Charlie semble se cogner sur une image mentale qui n'est pas des plus agréable pour un père.

"PAPA!" C'est à mon tour de manquer de m'étrangler sur ma limonade.

"C'est final, très bon point Bella, hors de question que, que-" Il devient rouge tomate et se met à maugréer dans sa moustache, et Bella et moi échangeons un regard tout à fait horrifié.

"Papa, est-ce que tu serais en train d'avoir... LA conversation avec moi et Bella?"

"Hé! Garde-moi en dehors de ça!"

"Ah, parce que MAINTENANT tu veux rester en dehors de ça!"

"... de toute manière vous êtes toutes les deux trop jeunes, pour, enfin,-"

"Papa, maman t'a battu d'au moins dix ans sur la question."

"Dix ans?"

"Tu vas vraiment répéter tout ce que je dis? Parce que cette conversation est donc destinée à durer deux fois plus longtemps que nécessaire."

"Elle s'est mise à trop durer à la seconde où elle a commencé."

"ET LA FAUTE A QUI?"

"N'essaie pas de changer de sujet jeune fille!" Charlie a sortit le 'jeune fille', armé de son doigt inquisiteur et de ses sourcils froncés. Je crois qu'il va sortir son badge de schériff d'une minute à l'autre "Je te vois venir! Non, les pompoms sont des, comment dire..."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une pompom que je vais cou-"

"Tahtah, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée."

"Oui, beaucoup trop, par pitié!" Ma soeur gémit, ayant tenté de s'isoler phoniquement avec un rideau de cheveux.

Par un miracle san nom, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

"Bon, c'est bon. Mais pas de garçons, ouais, ma maison, mes règles." Charlie grommèle avant de faire une évasion stratégique vers la porte d'entrée. Décidémment, la ressemblance entre lui est Bella est frappante.

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour ascéner à cette petite traitresse un coup dans l'épaule.

"Aouch!" Elle proteste en se frottant le bras, une véritable actrice, vu que je sais parfaitement que je ne lui ai pas fait mal.

"Tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas dans un des bouquins de G.R.R Martins! Parce que sinon à ce stade je t'aurais starkiser pour ta trahison!" Je fulmine tout à fait.

"Hé! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir entendu Charlie commencer le discours sur l'éducation sexuelle ok?" Bella s'empourpra.

"Non, mais je suis un dommage collatéral! C'est entièrement de ta faute, de lui dire comme ça, alors que la pizza était au four et-"

"Il allait bien finir par l'apprendre, et honnètement je pensais que tu cherchais une bonne excuse pour ne pas être pompom. Tu as passé le reste de la semaine à te plaindre."

"Ce n'est absolument pas vrai, et j'ai des témoins pour l'attester."

"Angela ne compte pas, elle est trop gentille pour te dire que tu as passé un midi à râler."

"Je n'avais pas Angela en tête." Je tâche de faire preuve d'applomb.

"Ben ne comtpe pas, Katie n'a aucun courage, et Eric... je réfute tes preuves." Bella relève la tête avec suffisance. "Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Ne me dis pas que Lauren a complètement changé, qu'en fait elle est 'ta BFF' et que vous vous peignez les ongles en vous brossant les cheveux à tour de rôle."

"Il va falloir un jour que toi et Charlie m'expliquiez vos fantasmes sur les pompom-"

"EW! LILY! C'est de Charlie dont on parle là!"

"OhMonDieu je ne le pensais pas comme ça, mais QU'EST ce que vous avez vous deux ce soir!" Je fulmine alors que Bella vient de me mettre des images dans la tête qui me coûteront une fortune en thérapie à l'avenir. C'est comme une bande d'épilation à la cire, on se la retire d'un seul coup sinon cela reste à jamais. "J'ai juste envie d'essayer, ok? C'est peut-être pas si mal que ça, Maia m'a un peu montré la choré en avant première-"

"Ah, oui, te faisant rater la réunion du journal, encore." Bella continue de plus bel avec cette moue supérieure, et je la fusille du regard.

"Bref, et ça sera bien sur mon CV pour les Ivy, ils aiment les pompoms."

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais rappelles-toi que c'est les même filles qui nous arrachaient les cheveux et déchiraient nos cahiers."

"Oh, tu t'en fais pour moi, c'est trop mignon."

"Je m'en fais pour Lauren à vrai dire. Tu avais cassé le poignet de Kany."

"Non, c'est Kany qui m'avait cassé le poignet, tu te souviens pas? J'avais été obligée d'écrire comme un caca pendant quatre mois."

"Voilà, c'est ce que je dis, cela n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Meh, je lui avais cassé le nez, je trouve que ça en valait la peine."

"... tu comptes casser le nez de Lauren?"

"Tout de suite!" Je lève les yeux au ciel "On est plus à l'école primaire Bella."

"Non, elles ont eu presque six années pour se perfectionner dans le domaine, je dis ça, je dis rien." Elle lève les mains au ciel avant de monter se coucher. Me laissant assez pantoise. Je médite ces paroles presque toute la nuit -Bella semble s'être mise de concert avec Charlie, avant de m'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller. Inutile de se prendre la tête, de toute manière, c'est fait, je suis dans le panier de crabe. Le tout est de faire en sorte de ne pas trop se faire saigner je suppose.

Lauren me revient en mémoire, ainsi que cette garce de Cindy, et je me dis que probablement je me fourvoie.

Le matin arrive avec la violence d'un pancake en pleine face et Bella doit m'arracher la couette pour que je me lève. Je vais investir dans un casque anti-bruit. Ou un tueur à gage, vu la manière avec laquelle Bella m'a arraché ma couette.

Heureusement, la matinée se passe sans trop de problème, trop calme même, et défile avec cette vitesse éreintante annonciateurs de la tempête. Je n'ai pas cligné des yeux que la pause déjeuner se prolonge à l'horizon, Bella et moi nous dirigeons tranquillement vers là où Jessica, Angela, Ben et toute la team se sont installés.

Lauren me jette un regard avant de se tourner vers Cindy ou Samantha -honnêtement je m'en fiche- et les pluspart des pompoms l'imitent. Seule Maïa semble déterminée à ne pas faire comme si je n'existait pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser pour être honnête.

"Tu ne vas pas les voir?" Bella me regarde de biais alors que je m'installe tranquillement entre elle et Katie, qui m'ignore tout à fait d'ailleurs. Je jette un petit regard à Angela qui se contente de rougir d'un air mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pompom que je dois trainer avec elle."

"Mmh, elles t'ont mis en période d'essais quoi." Bella maugrée assez bas pour que personne d'autre que moi et mon ouïe sur-entrainé ne l'entende. Je ne sais pas le plus surprenant, que Bella dise quelque chose comme ça ou qu'elle ait raison. Mais il faut dire que Bella est souvent assez observatrice, elle ne se donne juste pas la peine de faire part de ses opinions. "Méfies-toi, dans une semaine ou deux, après s'être assurées que tu n'étais pas un dégénérée mentale, elles ne te laisseront plus une seule seconde en paix."

"Quel dommage, je suis folle à lier. Je suppose que c'est fichu."

"Tu dis ça, mais tu as envie au fond d'être une pompom."

"J'ai envie de faire la chorée, elle est vachement cool et j'aime bien le rythme."

"Si tu le dis." Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant que son regard s'attarde sur les nouveaux arrivant de la cafèt, ce qui n'échappe à personne, surtout pas à Jessica.

"Tiens." Cette dernière dit, non sans regarder Bella avec une étincelle dans les yeux "Il est revenu on dirait."

Je crois que si ma soeur avait pu s'enterrer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle maugrée quelque chose à propos de pommes et prend laa poudre d'escampette.

"Brillante observation, Jessica."

"On sait jamais, si ça se trouve c'est un clone envoyé par le gouvernement pour cacher des manipulations génétiques interdites." Katie prend très vite le relais, et Jessica lève les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de commenter.

"Mais utiliser un clone pour dissimuler des recherches génétiques, ce ne serait pas un peu comme brancher un chauffage dans le désert et essayer de convaincre les gens que c'est à cause de ça qu'il fait chaud?" Je dis.

"J'ai dit que c'était un plan du gouvernement, pas un plan intelligent."

"Nan, regarde ses cheveux, il a son brushing impeccable, ça ne peut qu'être l'original."

"Ils ont peut-être clôné ça aussi."

"Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à cloner des cheveux pareil, je veux rencontrer cette personne, qui va devenir infiniment riche!"

"Pff, stupide." Katie lève les yeux au ciel mais semble se dérider un peu et le reste du repas perd cette ambiance un peu froide, au point que nous découvrons un peu ahuri l'heure et devons nous dépêcher d'aller en cours. Je peste contre moi-même. J'avais espéré attraper Edward Cullen avant le cours de bio de ma soeur. C'est un échec, un peu étrange, vu qu'il me semble me rappeler qu'ils étaient encore dans la cafétéria lorsque nous sommes partis.

Je me résigne donc à aller en latin, où la professeur m'accueille avec l'indulgence des nouveaux, et a même la délicatesse de croire ma petite excuse, comme quoi je me serais perdue en chemin. Je file sans perdre de temps à la place demeurée vide, à côté de Jasper Cullen. Il me salue d'un bref signe de tête, mais ses lèvres se plissent légèrement, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il arrête de respirer parfois.

Plus je vois Jasper Cullen, plus il me fait l'effet d'un soldat. C'est assez bizarre, mais ça expliquerait peut-être ses problèmes de respiration.

"Alors comme ça tu as rejoins les pompom?" Je l'entends me demander. Je suis tellement surprise que je mets une seconde ou deux à lui répondre.

"Apparemment. Me demande pas comment ou pourquoi, je ne suis pas encore très certaine d'avoir compris comment."

"Bien sûr." Il dit sur un ton assez énigmatique.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais ajouter à ça, un truc drôle et cool, avant de renoncer. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne trouve pas - enfin, si, en partie- mais parce que, parce que.

Le cours se poursuit avec une vitesse étrangement stupéfiante et abominablement lente. J'écoute et prends des notes sans grande conviction, il faut dire que c'est assez difficile de se concentrer sur les déclinaisons du datifs quand on sait que j'aurai mon premier entrainement dans moins de deux heures. Une vague de panique m'envahit même, mais semble s'étrangler sur elle-même au bout de quelques instants.

A côté de moi Jasper reçoit un texto.

"Pourquoi Alice n'est elle pas pompom?" je demande ne plein milieu d'une traduction de Sénèque. Jasper cligne des yeux, un instant. Peut-être qu'Alice va elle aussi rejoindre les pompoms et que je ne serais pas entièrement seule. Je donnerais vraiment n'importe quoi pour que ce soit Alice et pas Lauren la capitaine.

"Alice n'est pas particulièrement fan de ce genre d'activité." Il mesure soigneusement ses propos, et reçoit un autre texto sans que la prof ne semble s'en préoccuper outre mesure. "Elle préfère les hobbys plus paisibles."

Bien-sûr, avec son physique de sportive de haut niveau et sa grâce naturelle, elle doit très certainement préférer le curling sur gazon à la danse.

"Oh, dommage." Je hausse les épaules tout en regardant de biais Lauren. Cette dernière semble trop occupée à flirter avec Tyler pour suivre le cours. Je l'imagine dans la même pièce qu'Alice, naturellement sympa, évidemment ça doit clasher.

Je renonce à prendre des notes pour le reste de l'heure, me contentant de gribouiller ici et là. De toute manière, j'ai déjà étudié ce texte. Je pourrais peut-être me casser une jambe dans les escaliers, attraper la grippe, ou encore-

PUNCH!

Ma tête a heurté quelque chose d'incroyablement dur et froid, et je commence à tomber à la renverse avant qu'une poigne de fer ne m'agrippe le bras et me maintienne sur mes deux pieds.

"Quel est le crétin qui-"

"Ca va?" Une voix aussi velouté que le miel (oui ça ne fait aucun sens mais le velour de cette voix non plus!) me demande, visiblement inquiet. Je cligne des yeux, histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair -le choc nasal m'a embué les yeux- et découvre pour ma plus grande stupeur Edward Cullen,.

"Ah, oui, ça va, merci." Je grommèle "Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas."

C'est la mauvaise foi la plus absolue mais je m'en fiche. Ce type snobe ma soeur qui... se tient juste à côté de lui, je cligne des yeux, histoire de vérifier qu'il s'agit bien d'elle. La théorie de Katie sur les clones commence à faire sens pour être tout à fait sincère.

"Je te présente mes plus plates excuses." Il s'incline légèrement et ma soeur, dorénavant rouge comme une tomate, semble être dans une sorte de transe.

"Tu n'as pas, ahem, tu n'as pas pompom?" Elle se reprend à deux fois pour le dire, essayant de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas un ton de loutre il y a exactement 5 secondes.

"Si bien sûr. Ne m'attend pas." Je lance un regard de biais à Edward. Ma soeur jette l'éponge et semble décidée à fuir le plus loin possible, non sans faire un petit signe aussi mignon que maladroit à Edward.

Ce dernier tourne le regard vers moi, ses iris sont étrangement dorées. Je dis étrangement parce que la semaine dernière il me semble qu'elles étaient aussi noir que possible. Edward serait-il l'un de ces ado émo aux lentilles de contact aussi improbables que possible?

"Est-ce que on va avoir un problème?" Je finis par demander, vu qu'il ne semble pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche.

Il se contente de jeter un regard furtif au dos de ma soeur avant de me sourire.

"Je craindrais trop les conséquences pour cela." Il me dit, les yeux rieurs.

Soit calme Lily, on reste calme, polie, ne pas lui dire que c'est un con, ne pas lui dire que c'est un con, ne pas lui dire que c'est un con.

"Cool, comme ça je n'aurais pas à te poursuivre avec une batte de baseball pour être un con." Je m'entends dire. Et meeeeeeeeeerde.

"C'est noté." Il dit avec un rire et sourire ravageur, trop ravageur pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être menacé avec une batte de baseball. Les gens ne prennent décidémment pas mes menaces au sérieux. Quoi je ne suis pas assez effrayante? Je devrais peut-être me faire tatouer un truc genre tête de mort, quelque chose que je vais immédiatement regretter, et regretter de plus en plus alors que ma peau s'élargisse et que le tatouage se déforme pour devenir une copie du squelette de Jimmy Neutron.

Edward retint un rire.

Ce mec est lunatique sérieusement, ou alors c'est moi qui n'ait pas le nez au milieu de la figure.

"Parfait, eh bien, bonne journée à toi." Je tâche de conserver un semblant de dignité. C'est un échec je crois. Mais je dois compter sur l'uniforme pompom. C'est la street cred du lycée ce truc. Je m'en vais ainsi tant bien que mal vers mon premier entrainement de pompom, avec une appréhension croissante, prête à accomplir mon destin...

**Oui, je sais, c'était court :/ mais le chapitre suivant est assez énorme et résultat me demande beaucoup de travail. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'en mettre un petit morceau maintenant plutôt que d'attendre 3 mois pour poster un chapitre 4 fois plus gros.**

**$BREF comme d'habitude, ça vous a plu? Vous êtes allergiques aux sandwich au poulet? Lachez une petite review (askip les gens qui postent sur ff ADORENT les reviews)!**

**des bisous!**

**1Dramallama disappeared on a rainbow sunset!**


	5. Le diable s'habille en pompom prada

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard pour ce chapitre, mais bon, les évènements, le contexte, c'est pas facile. J'espère sincèrement que tout le monde va bien (restez safe les gens 3, suivez les consignes de sécurité, geste barrière, tout ça tout ça, keur sur vous). J'espère aussi que le confinement est pas trop dur pour vous (si vous êtes dans un pays confiné, sinon, keur sur vous quand même). **

**Bref, je vais arrêter ce paragraphe ici, avant de partir sur une recommandation façon grand mamie.**

**Tout d'abord, une grand merci à celles et à ceux qui ont follow/ favourite cette histoire. Cela m'a ému de voir que ma fic interessait des gens. Ensuite, les reviews:**

**-un ENORMISSIME merci à Kimy25, je suis tellement contente que ma fic te plaise toujours! Tes encouragements sont super motivants et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Comme toujours, je t'envoie une loutre par la poste! **

**-un chaleureux bienvenu à Anya Kristen! Oui, Lily est complêtement maso (attends de voir ses choix amoureux MDRRRRR!). Ainsi tu paries sur Alice (endgame ou simple aventure d'un soir?). Intéressant... (mouahahahaha)**

**-un mug de chocolat chaud pour tia 63! COntente que ma fic te fasse passer des bons moments! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**-des profiteroles pour toi, Katharina Lami! Trop heureuse que ça t'ai plu, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre!**

**-des macarons à la vanille pour lune21523: wouah mais elle est trop choupie ta review :3 (l'émotion est présente et me fait perdre ma plume). Je suis super ravie que l'OC te plaise, et j'ai vraiment hâte de te faire découvrir la suite, des bisous!**

**Désolée si je ne m'étends pas trop ( il est deux heures du matin chez moi, ça commence à piquer aux yeux). Mais sachez que vos reviews me font hyper plaisir, tant elles sont bienveillantes et positives. Je suis impatiente de vous faire découvrir la suite :)**

**Mais assez parlé, voici le temps de L'HISTOIRE (dont l'univers, les personnages hormis Lily, ne m'appartiennent pas). **

Bien évidemment, je manque d'arriver en retard à l'entrainement. Enfin, techniquement je suis à l'heure, mais toutes les miss sont déjà en uniforme, et me jettent des regards assez sales. Heureusement je n'ai qu'à déposer mes affaires au vestiaire. Si je n'ai pas été assez intelligente pour arriver à l'avance, je l'ai au moins été pour ne pas arriver les mains dans les poches.

"Bien." Lauren jette ses cheveux en arrière "Maintenant que certaines se sont ENFIN décidées à arriver, on va pouvoir commencer. Je vous rappelle que dans deux semaines aura lieu le match contre les Riders d'High Denters, hors de question qu'on ait l'air de pouf en train de rigoler stupidement avec des pompoms, je ne veux rien d'autre que la perfection."

Heureusement j'ai potassé la choré que Maia a commencé à m'apprendre. Hors de question d'avoir l'air d'une débile lors de... lors de...

La musique commence, un truc assez bateau des années 90, et il ne me faut pas plus de deux secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'ai visiblement pas appris la bonne choré, et dix supplémentaires pour prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation. Je tente désespéremment de rattraper le coche mais rien n'y fait. Même en essayant de suivre la fille devant moi, c'est un carnage abominable, qui connait son apothéose lorsque je percute violemment ma voisine.

"Swann, arrête de faire n'importe quoi et observe pour aujourd'hui. C'est pas les autotamponeuses ici" Elle me crache presque à la figure, et je ne demande pas mon reste avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. J'ai un goût acre dans la bouche, surtout quand je remarque à quel point Maia est en train de sourire à pleine dent. Mais, quelle, salope. Je suis tellement en colère et blessée que je cours me cacher entre les gradins -mon honneur m'interdit de fuir totalement la scène. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être invisible.

"Mauvaise journée?" Quelqu'un demande dans mon dos, si brusquement que je fais un faux mouvement et lui cogne violemment le nez.

"Ohmondieu Désolée!" Je me confonds en excuse, et découvre un ado de mon age -c'est rassurant- en équipement de foot, moins le casque. Plutôt mignon, avec ses yeux bleus, sa peau légèrement bronzée, et ses cheveux chatains bouclés.

"Pas de soucis, le nez est quelque chose de très superflux." Il rit, mais pas par méchanceté, plus par auto-dérision qu'autre chose. "Je m'appelle Connor."

"Lily."

"Je sais. Lauren te mène la vie dure?" Il me demande, et ça a l'air sincère. Mais après le sale coup de Maia, je deviens tout à fait parano.

"C'est la capitaine, on fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'oeufs." Je tente le neutre qui n'engage à rien. Ca le fait rire.

"Si tu le dis, mais ce serait dommage quand même de casser les oeufs comme ça." Il dit avec une sourire enjoleur, et nous restons là, prostrés un instant, à nous jauger du coin de l'oeil sans trouver quelque chose de cool ou drôle à dire. Il sent la cologne bon marché, mais ça lui donne un air presque frippon.

"Tu..." Je prends mon coruage à deux mains, en essayant ce que je pourrais trouver d'intelligent et cool à dire. Je ne vais pas commencer à lui demander s'il est footballeur quand même, ce serait débile!

"SWANN!" Une voix coupe court à mes tergiversations, pour le meilleur et pour le pire "Arrête de flirter et ramène tes fesses immédiatements avant que je te mette un coup de pied au cul!"

"Je serais toi je l'écouterais, elle n'est pas très second degrés."

"J'avais cru comprendre." Je me retiens de prendre une inspiration avant de me diriger vers cet attroupement de harpies qui n'attendent qu'à me voir me faire déchiqueter.

"A plus?" J'entends Connor me dire.

"Si je survis d'ici là." Je maugrée et je l'entends retenir un petit rire. Ce dernier s'efface très rapidement de ma mémoire lorsque je vois le visage de pure furueur de Lauren, et les yeux globuleux de Maia.

Je la déteste cette garce.

Je vais me faire humilier devant une douzaine de garces, splendide. Adieu vie sociale, tu étais trop fragile pour durer.

"Y'a rien à voir les filles, allez vous changer, surtout toi Maia, les grimaces ça te donne un air constipé." Lauren dit d'une voix forte. Les filles se dépèchent de prendre la poudre d'escampette, et je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, de me faire humilier par Lauren devant douze personnes, ou d'être jetée en pature seule face à Lauren.

Elle me dévisage de ses yeux verts pendant un instant, et je refuse de baisser les yeux.

Je suis trop choquée par la demi-fleur qu'elle vient de me faire pour cela.

"C'était nul, non, ce n'était même pas nul, c'était carrément insultant en fait. Tu réalises ou pas la chance que tu as?" Elle laisse libre court à sa colère -il y a donc des personnes qui manquent de s'arracher les cheveux de colère. J'en ai presque envie de pleure, mais à chaque fois la sale face de Maia me revient en tête et mes tripes se tordes de rage. "Et en plus, tu te pointes en retard! Tu veux établir un record ou quoi? Tu veux que je te vire après une semaine?"

"Cela ne se reproduira pas." Je dis froidement. Elle hausse les sorucils.

"Ca n'aurait jamais du se produire en premier lieu." Elle dit sèchement.

"Je suis bien d'accord." Je croise les bras, décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner.

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne! Je suis capitaine, quand tu merdes, c'est moi qui merde." Lauren dit "A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui t'entrainerai, tes samedis me sont dorénavant entièrement consacré."

"Très bien."

"Ce n'était pas une question, c'est soit ça, soit je te détruis socialement, Swann." Elle dit avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, le menton touchant presque le ciel. Mais, dans, quoi, je, me, suis embarquée.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me changer, offitiellement parce que je veux rentrer chez moi, officieusement parce que je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter les regards aiguisés de cette horde de pétasse. Je suis tellement perturbée que ce n'est qu'en remarquant l'absence de la Chevrolet sur le parking que je me rappelle que ma soeur est partie bien avant moi. Et il se met à pleuvoir à saut, gé-nial.

Journée de merde.

Je commence à courir comme une folle quand une bMW s'arrête sur le bas côté.

"Lily?" Je reconnais cette voix. Atte,ds, une minute, Alice Cullen se balade en BMW neuve? "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Monte vite! Je te raccompagne!"

Face aux nuages noirs encres qui se profiles à l'horizon, je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois et m'engouffre dans le véhicule -vraiment neuf, ça sent le cuir des novueaux achats.

"Ah merci." Je soupire, complêtement trempée. Je vais ruiner le fauteuil "Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi."

"Tu aurais probablement courrue à t'arracher les poumons et te serait payé un rhume carabiné le lendemain."

"... C'est pas faux." Mais est-ce que ça aurait été un mauvaise chose de rater le lycée après un tel fiascos? Probablement pas.

"Mauvaise journée?"

"Je me suis faite pompomiser. C'était pas plaisant." Je grimace en tachant de conserver un semblant d'honneur. Dire que c'est un échec cuisant est un euphémisme.

"Ah oui, évidemment."

"Elles sont toujours comme ça?"

"Lauren-"

"C'est pas la pire honnêtement." Je me prends à dire, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je le pense presque.

"Mmmh, attends de la connaitre avant de dire ça."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas dans les pompoms?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ça m'intéresse?"

"Ca t'intéresse pas?"

"... ce ne serait pas approprié."

"Ton, je veux dire le docteur Cullen-"

"Quelque chose dans ce gout là."

"Je suis désolée."

"Sans vouloir te vexer, avec la tête que tu fais, je me dis que je ne rate pas grand chose."

"C'est pas faux. J'abandonne demain." Je dis avec conviction, malgré le poids lourd qui me tortille les entrailles.

"Ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction."

"Ce serait me donner satisfaction, à moi. Claquer la porte avec une classe incommensurable."

"Fais le sur un succès alors, pas sur une séance comme celle là."

"Tu as vu?"

"... ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Je déteste Maia."

"Tu ne trouvras pas grand monde qui l'apprécie." Alice sourit "C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle t'a fait une crasse."

"... ok, qui t'a raconté." Je lui demande, en priant pour que tout le lycée ne soit pas déjà au courant. C'est très probablement peine perdue mais bon.

"J'ai deviné, généralement je devine bien." Elle appuie bruyamment sur les freins, et je me rends compte qu'on est déjà arrivé.

"... tu as joué à fanjo ou quoi?" Je cligne des yeux en réalisant l'heure qu'il est. Elle doit forcément retarder, car il est impossible de faire ce morceau de route en moins de quinze minutes.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour les pompoms, elles bizutent toujours les nouvelles comme ça. Tu prendras vite tes marques."

"Pas trop j'espère." Je grommèle.

"Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet."

"Merci de m'avoir ramenée. On se voit demain?" Je dis naturellement, avant de me rendre comtpe que ça fait probablement pot de colle. C'est pas parce qu'elle est sympa qu'elle veut forcément qu'on soit pote après tout.

"Pourquoi pas une séance shopping?" Elle dit avec un sourire éblouissant. "Samedi?"

"... Ouais, carrément." Je me surprends moi même devant mon enthousiasme.

"Parfait alors, à plus Swann!" Elle dit joyeusement.

La voiture redémarre avec cette vitesse si improbable, et je reste prostrée un moment, jusqu'à ce que la pluie imprègne mes vêtement et que je sois tout à fait trempée. Je me précipite vers la porte, et appuie copieusement sur la sonnette, avant que ma soeur daigne enfin m'ouvrir la porte.

"Sérieux Bella tu abuse il pleut à saut-"

"Charlie est inutile." Elle dit sèchement, coupant court à la super tirade que j'avais construit dans ma tête pendant ces dix minutes insoutenables.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?" Son air maussade me fait un peu oublier mes vêtements trempés jusqu'aux os.

"Je lui avais demandé de m'acheter de la moutarde, et il m'a pris de la sauce barbecue." Elle fulmine et j'écarquille les yeux. Si Bella demande expréssement de la moutarde, avec un palais aussi sensible que le sien, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose.

"Tu est en train de faire des croquettes-poulet-moutarde?"

"J'étais, en train!" Elle fulmine au point que de la fumée lui sort presque des nasaux. Ou alros c'est peut-être parce que avec la pluie la température est passée en dessous des 0 degrés. Une minute, s'il fait aussi froid, et que j'avais les cheveux mouillées, cela veut dire que je vais tomber, mais non, mais ce n'est pas possible! S'il avait fait aussi froid je l'aurais senti.

Un bref checking à ma chevelure m'annonce que non seulement je suis stupide mais également incapable de réaliser que je me tiens potentiellement sous une pluie glacée.

BREF ce n'est pas le sujet! On a un état de crise! Après la journée éprouvante que j'ai eu, j'emmerderais profondémment saint Ebenezer si jamais Bella en venait à devoir annuler son menu.

Les croquettes poulets de moutarde, c'est un truc assez bon en bouche pour être désastreux pour la santé. Rien que pour la cuisson du machin, Bella utilise une plaquette de beurre. C'est également la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé, loin devant les oréos, et quand Bella en fait, je m'empiffre à m'exploser la panse. D'ailleurs ce truc me vaudra très certainement des années au purgatoire pour gloutonnerie mais je m'en fiche royalement.

"Pourquoi l'imparfait?"

"Parce que il est hors de question que je passe deux heures dans la cuisine pour finir par ruiner mon travail avec une sauce bon marché."

"Bellaaaaaa tu peux pas me faire ça! Regarde moi! J'ai les cheveux mouillés! J'ai eu entrainement pendant deux heures avec des harpies-"

"C'est toi qui l'a voulu!"

"Bellaaaaaa! TU peux pas m'annoncer des croquettes comme ça pour me les retirer ensuite! C'est contre la convention de Genève! Je file au magasin-"

"A cette heure c'est très certainement fermé." Elle lâche un soupire. "Je les ferais ce weekend."

"Noooooon Bella! Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée! Je me meurs! Il me faut du gras!"

"Tu sais qu'on a mangé à la même table."

"Mais j'ai donné ma part de pizza à Mike!"

"Non, Mike a demandé si tu allais finir ta part, et tu l'as regardé comme si tu allais le manger lui."

"En même temps il essaie de me piquer ma pizza... et il a réussi!" J'essaie de faire des yeux de chiens battus "Pitié Bella! J'ai eu entrainement avec des garces!"

"Tu te répètes. Ca s'est passé comment d'ailleurs?"

"C'était horrible." Je me laisse tomber sur une marches des escaliers -un peu trop fort, je me cogne le coxys avec force.

"Lily, je les ferai ce week end."

"Maais-"

"Comme ça j'aurais le temps de faire des rostis avec."

"... en vrai, c'était pas si horrible que ça." Je rends les armes en tâchant de retirer mes chaussures si trempées qu'elles sont en train de me rentrer dans la peau. Je retiens l'envie de les passer au sèche-cheveux directement sur mes pieds parce que la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, mes chaussures ont perdu une taille et j'ai dû les enlever aux ciseaux, ce qui était assez problématique vu que j'avais piqué les baskets de maman. "Et si on ne mange pas le paradis de la cellulite sur terre, on fait quoi? On jeûn comem ça tu pourras en faire quatre fois plus ce weekend?"

"C'est mort, tu as vu le temps que ces trucs mettent à faire? On n'a qu'à ouvrir une conserve. Allez, ramène ton popotin de pompom girl." Ell maugrée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et j'y traine mes pieds -nus, vu que mes chaussettes se sont transformées en glace à l'eau. Je la vois fouiller sans grande conviction les placards, et je finis par l'aider.

"On part en bolo?" Elle finit par proposer, une boite métallique de marque inconnue entre les mains.

"Elle est encore commestible?" Je demande. L'aspect délavé de l'étiquette m'inquiète un peu.

"2008. Ca va elle est de l'année."

"Venant de Charlie c'est presque un miracle."

"Il va vraiment falloir faire son éducation." Bella grommelle en regardant la conserve de sauce bolo sans grande conviction.

"Ou alors, la prochaine fois que tu fais un poulet-moutarde, tu me préviens comme ça j'irai faire les courses." Je lève les yeux au ciel. Hors de question que Bella rate un autre poulet-moutarde.

J'entends un bruit de ventouse qui me fait légèrement sursauter. Bella regarde fixement la casserolle, l'air perplexe.

"...j'y connais pas grand chose en conserve bolo, mais quand on doit démouler la sauce bolo, c'est mauvais signe non?"

"... c'est peut-être une méthode plus efficace de conservation." Je dis sans grande conviction. Le paté/sauce commence à bouillir et les odeurs viennent d'arriver à mes narrines, dire qu'elles ne sont pas enchantée est un euphémisme... "Charlie a pas des gouts de merde à ce point là."

"Il est hors de question que je mette ça dans ma bouche." Bella lève les poings comme si la casserole allait lui sauter dessus, ce qui commence à être le cas. Il y a tellement d'huile et de gras que la préparation saute dans tous les coins, et je me prends à deux reprises des microgoutelettes brulantes sur les mains. Le truc fume du feux de Dieu et l'odeur détestable se répend dans la cuisine.

"On peut pas jeter ça, ça reste de la nourriture quand même."

"Alors là, je demande vérification." Elle me tend une petite portion fumante, et je m'arme de courage pour ne pas flancher.

"Evidemment c'est moi le rat de laboratoire."

"Moi je veux le jeter, c'est toi qui affirme que c'est de la nourriture." elle hausse le menton.

C'est une question d'honneur. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en fait, ça n'a juste pas vraiment de goût en fai-

"Putain la vache!" Je crache dans un essui-tout et Bella se met à rire franchement.

"On est fichue." Elle dit avec une pointe d'hystérie et c'est difficile de ne pas être d'accord avec elle, là, tout de suite. "On fait quoi? On le laisse cramer?"

"Non, non, je veux pas avoir une odeur de cramé de vomi gluant dans la cuisine. C'est sensé être un endroit convivial."

"Là tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir laissé prendre un chien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bella, si jamais tu avais un chien et que tu osais lui donner cette chose, j'appelerais Hope for Paws pour un cas de cruauté animal."

"Mais on est d'accord qu'il est hors de question qu'on mange ça?"

"Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question?"

"Splendide! Je le jette avec qu'il se mette à muter et à nous faire coucou."

"Je vais voir ce qu'on peut bricoler."

"Il me semble qu'il y a du pesto."

"Attends, tu as encore confiance dans les conserves de Charlie?"

"C'est dur de rater du pesto quand même. La vache, ce truc fait ventouse!"

" Vraiment Bella, tu vends toujorus du rêve... Attends mais c'est pas possible, même les conserves dégueulasses ça fait pas ça. C'est quoi comme truc... Bella? Sais-tu quelle est la différence fondamentale entre un trois et un huit?"

"Attends, quoi?"

"Huit février 2003. Pas étonnant que ce soit dégueux. Il avait COMMENCE a muter!"

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que cette conserve fichait là!"

"Eh bien on va ranger ce week end. Enfin, si je suis encore vivante."

"Ah ça va, n'en rajoute pas!"

"Détends-toi un peu Bella. C'est lundi soir, le pire jour de la semaine s'en est allé avec brio!"

"Si les semaines étaient de trois jours, je serais d'accord avec toi. Malheureusement on a encore cinq jours de Forksiens à supporter."

"Quatre."

"Non cinq, merci je sais compter. Mike nous a invité à venir à la Push avec toute la bande. Et tu n'as pas d'excuse pompom, Lauren vient."

"Samedi je pourrais pas, je vais faire du shopping avec Alice. Tu peux venir d'ailleurs."

"... attends, Alice Cullen?"

"Ouais, pourquoi?"

" Laisse tomber... tu m'imagines vraiment dans une cabine d'essayage?"

"C'est pas que ça, et elle est cool Alice. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu détestes le froid mais tu vas t'enterrer une journée sur une plage avec un vent glacial et une eau encore plus glaciale. Tu n'es pas obligée d'essayer des vêtements."

"Mmmh."

"Mmmh quoi?"

"Quoi, tu veux que je tienne un panneau dubitatif en plus ou mon visage est assez expressif? La dernière fois que j'ai fait du shopping avec toi, tu es restée plantée pendant quarante minutes, à me faire courir partout, pour une putain de robe."

"Je n'ai pas passé quarante minutes-"

"En tout cas c'était une éternité, et d'autant plus inutile que je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter que cette robe ne t'allait pas, et d'ailleurs tu l'as refilée à Renée le soir même."

"Preuve que je finis par t'écouter, tôt ou tard."

"... en refilant à notre génitrice une robe bustier?"

"Parfaitement!Elle avait un date avec Phil, et elle n'avait pas de robe."

"Si."

"Excuse-moi, correction, elle n'avait pas de robe POTABLE!"

"... bah, si."

"La robe qu'elle voulait mettre était ORANGE avec des fleurs brodées VERTES qu'elle avait acheté en catastrophe sans AUCUNE conviction!"

"Et alors?"

"Bella, parenthèse vestimentaire. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les prisonniers de Guantanamo ont des uniformes oranges."

"Parce que c'est une couleur vive qui fait ressortir le teint?"

"Parce que, PERSONNE, et je dis bien, PERSONNE, ne porte du orange de manière volontaire."

"Ca n'aurait rien changé de totue manière, Phil est raide dingue de maman."

"Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça qu'il aurait pu se ramener en trotinette jogging survêtement de son côté. Je suis sur que les auréoles sous les bras ça aurait fait craquer maman."

"Il y a une différence entre porter du orange et avoir une hygiène corporelle douteuse."

"Les premiers dates c'est comme écouter un morceau de musique pour la première fois. Si l'air te reviens pas, tu n'écoutes pas les paroles."

"Alors quoi, toutes les relations sont vouées à être physiques?"

"Evidemment que non, au bout d'un moment tu finis par apprendre les paroles. Et y'en a pour tous les goûts."

"Tu es fière de ta métaphore, n'est-ce pas?"

"Super fière, tu n'imagines même pas."

"Si, ça se voit sur ton visage." Bella marmonne "Comment tu savais que Phil était pas un type à aimer les robes oranges?"

"Parce qu'il plaisait à maman, que maman n'aime pas les beaufs, et il est supportaire des Sharks, ça pouvait être qu'un homme de goût."

"Il ont perdu le tournois trois fois de suite."

"Les Gators trichent, c'est plus facile avec des moyens pareils."

"Ils ne trichent pas."

"Comment tu saurais, tu ne regardes même pas."

"Et tu as regardé pendant quoi, une saison? Et même celle-la, tu ne suivais que parce que-" Elle dit, avant immédiatement de palir et de se mordre les lèvres.

Je ne relève pas.

Incroyable le talent de ma soeur à jouer les détraqueurs parfois.

"Tu peux me passer une passeoir?" Je demande froidement. Ma soeur hausse les sourcils avant de s'exécuter, sans trop grommeler et nous continuons à préparer les pates en silence, tout en nous ignorant superbement. Les pates enfin cuite et avec un timing parfait, nous entendons toutes les deux Charlie se prendre les pieds dans le repose parapluie et pester contre la pluie.

"Désolée." Bella finit par lâcher.

"Toujours est-il, que les Gators jouent en orange." Je grommelle.

Le repas se passe avec un froid évident, et Charlie est beaucoup trop intelligent ou lâche (ou les deux) pour s'y atteler. Il fait donc semblant de ne rien avoir remarquer, ce qui est très bien. Une fois la vaisselle achevée, je file enfin sous la douche, espérant me changer les idées et me relaxer les muscles. Bilan mitigé. Quand j'arrive dans notre chambre, Bella fait semblant de dormir. Je le sais parce que après toutes ces nuits à avoir été réveillée par Bella, on finit par s'habituer à son rythme respiratoire, très proche du rythme que Cry to me -aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je n'ai pas exactement envie de lui parler. Je tombe comme une masse, et c'est bien partie pour une fois pour une nuit de plus de quatre heures. Mon esprit s'égare sur des nuages roses, un ballon de basket, un petit moment tout à fait pollisson et-

Quelqu'un murmure.

Je parie que c'est à cause de Bella, elle aura blablater assez fort pour me réveiller, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arriverait pour être honnête. J'ouvre brièvement les yeux, et comme à son habitude, Bella marmone des choses incompréhensibles. Normal. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il n'y a vraiment qu'Edward pour rester planter là à observer ma soeur dor-

ATTENDEZ QUOI?

"Putaindebordeldemerde!" Je m'exclame en me jetant sur ma lampe, que j'allume vivement avant de l'arracher de ma table de chevet, que je compte bien abattre sur ce MALADE qui... n'est visiblement plus là?

Attends, quoi?

Je me frotte les yeux, toujours rien.

"Lily qu'est-ce que tu fiche?"

"Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre."

"C'est ça." Elle grommêle en regardant son réveil "Il est trois heures du mat', vraiment, tu abuses."

"Je te dis qu'il y avait QUELQU'UN dans la chambre, j'en suis presque sûre!" Je m'avance de la fenêtre. Quelque chose m'arrête net, si net que je me prend les pieds dans ce putain de tapis moquette de merde et tombe à la renverse.

PATATRAC!

Une maison s'écroule visiblement! Ou alors c'est jsute parce que je suis tombée sur la tête. J'ai l'oreille qui résonne, cela ne serait pas absurde. Mais les cognements ne sont pas sensés faire des bruits de déménagements.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Charlie se met à pester.

Je suis un peu surprise par le bruit assez phénoménal qui m'a suivit, avant de me rappeler que, mais oui je tenais ma lampe de chevet, et mais oui, il se trouve que tirer sur un cable non extensible relié aux trois quarts des appareils électriques de cette chambre est une EXCELLENTE idée!

"Bravo championne." Elle se couvre les yeux avec son coude.

"AH! C'est madame qui parle!"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vient d'arracher la prise du mur."

"Je n'ai PAS arraché la prise du-" Je fais volte face et remarque que je ne me suis pas contentée de tirer presque tout le contenu de ma table de chevet, non, le contour en plastique s'est dit que ce serait pas mal de se joindre à la fête. Un sentiment catastrophé me tord les tripes, et je me mets à sérieusement maudire Edward Cullen, enfin, je le ferais si jamais je n'étais pas tout à fait terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu s'introduire dans cette maison.

"Les filles, tout va bien?" Charlie ouvre la porte avec fracas, son arme de service à la main. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être rassurée ou légèrement terrifiée qu'un homme à moitié endormi ait un révolver de calibre je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi-mais-la-dernière-fois-que-j'avais-regardé-cela-pouvait-arracher-un-bras-avec-le-bon-angle, en main.

"Tout va bien, Lily a fait un cauchemar. Tu peux aller te recoucher." Bella soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

MAIS MDR C'EST LHÔPITAL QUI SE MOQUE DE LA CHARITE!

"Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler tu sais." Bella s'enfouit les oreilles dans son oreiller. Oups.

Ou pas. Madame fait son petit cinéma, ca va, il est trois heures du matin! Dans dix minutes elle sera à nouveau en train de rompitcher pépouze.

"Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce." Je me tourne vers mon géniteur, qui est obligé de me croire, je veux dire, quand même, c'est Charlie quoi, c'est dans son contrat! Et ai-je jamais raconté de bobard?

Celui qui ose répondre à cette question je lui mets de la neige dans son col.

"Ah oui, vraiment." Il baille.

Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je change de famille.

"Oui, vraiment." Je crois les bras, ce qui s'avère assez compliqué avec une lampe de chevet dans les mains. "J'aimerais être un peu soutenue ici!"

"Très bien, je vais faire le tour de la maison, essayez de ne pas tout démolir en attendant." Il grommelle, son fusil à l'épaule.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé." Je répète, m'obstinant un peu trop pour être crédible. Je commence moi même à douter pour être honnête. J'en profite pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon espace personnel. Si ce qui couvrait ma table n'a pas trop souffert, en revanche, la prise électrique est dans un sale état. Je me mets à me mordiller les lèvres nerveusement, en attendant avec une appréhension grandissante la réaction de Charlie.

"Jacob est assez doué dans tout ce qui est mécanique, on pourrait lui demander un coup de main." Bella propose, noyée jusqu'au nez dans son duvet.

"Excuse-moi Bella, mais la mécanique et ça ça n'a un peu rien à voir!" Je dis assez vertement. Trop vertement. Mais je viens de voir l'ombre d'un type dans ma chambre, avec mon père à moitié endormi tenant mollement un calibre truc en main, et mon coeur qui s'est donné comme nouvel objectif de carrière de percer ma cage toracique, et il est trois heures du matin, donc non.

"Ca va, pas la peine de t'énerver, ça se voit même pas." Bella grommèle à nouveau.

"Voir quoi?" Charlie maugrée en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Et meeeeeeerde.

"Elle a un bouton au coin de la joue, et n'arrête pas de pester à ce propos." Bella répond avec une vivacité étrange. Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, en pestant très certanement sur la superficialité des adolescents ou un truc du genre.

"Il est trois heures du matin, vous avez autre chose à faire que de disserter sur les boutons les filles." Il grommèle. Vraiment, Bella et lui se ressemblent tellement, c'est à se demander si je n'ai pas été adoptée. "Et la maison est vide. Tu a du rêver Lily."

"Mais absolument- oui, sûrement." Je me mets à rouspéter, fourvoyant -oui je sais, il est trois heures du matin et vraiment beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de mot, si ça continue je vais me mettre à boire du thé en levant le petit doigt- au passage toutes mes soudaines théories sur mon adoption. Nope, je sais jurer comme une Swann. Face aux preuves, je suis obligée de m'incliner "Tu as sûrement raison."

"Bonne nuit." Il lève les yeux au ciel et referme la porte.

"Et de rien." Bella dit, non sans avoir au préalable attendu le FUMP caractéristique de la porte de Charlie se fermant.

"Ca va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avait failli me mettre dans la mouise!" Je grommèle -définitivement pas adoptée!- en regardant le cadavre de cette fichue prise en me mordillant les doigts. Une subite panique me submerge, et si cela provoquait un court-circuit, et si cela mettait la maison en feu ou un truc du style? Mais je me vois mal aller réveiller à nouveau Charlie et refaire tout un cinéma sur son idiote de fille qui a arraché une prise parce qu'elle a des visions la nuit. Avec tout ça, j'en oublie presque que je suis sensée faire la gueule à Bella.

Cette dernière soupire et s'agenouille à côté de moi, toute enveloppée dans son duvet.

"Détends-toi, ce n'est que la partie superficielle." Elle finit par dire, et ma machoire manque de se décrocher. Depuis quand Bella connait quoique ce soit en électricité exactement "Et arrête de te manger les doigts, c'est dégoutant, sans dire que c'est punissable par la loi."

"C'est ça."

"Je ne plaisante pas, le cannibalisme est illégale, même à Forks. Tu n'auras qu'à appeler Jacob demain, il doit connaître quelqu'un qui s'y connait." Elle dit et retourne sur son lit et grimace "Et maintenant mon matelat est FROID!"

"Ca va, tu t'es levée deux minutes!"

"Assez suffisant. Toute cette énergie que j'avais employé à chauffer mon matelat..."

"Je vais appeler le service d'urgence si tu veux, histoire que tu ne souffres pas de pneumonie, la culpabilité me rongerait à jamais!" Je me glisse à mon tour dans mon lit, et je tache de faire comme si ce n'était également pas mon cas, et que non, mon matelat n'était pas glacé.

"J'espère bien." Je l'entends dire d'une voix rêveuse, très vite suivi d'un petit rire. "Tu aurais du voir ta tête..."

"Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, le jour où quelqu'un s'introduira chez nous tu seras bien contente que j'ai le sommeil léger!"

"C'est ça, et sans vouloir être indiscrète, qui était le mystérieux inconnu qui s'est introduit chez nous?"

"Edward Cullen." Je dis, et je l'entends retenir sa respiration.

"Tu rêves d'Edward Cullen maintenant, toi?" Elle demande, et je sens quelque chose de presque dangereux dans sa voix.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de maugréer son nom, ça doit influencer mon subconscient. Ou alors il était vraiment là, et quand il réapparaitra et que tout le monde découvrira que j'avais raison, vous serez honteux de ne pas m'avoir cru."

"Edward Cullen dans ma chambre." Je l'entends dire doucement, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, c'est d'ailleurs probablement le cas. Je crois que son cerveau à freezé à la mention de Edward. "Si seulement."

"... tu veux dire que tu souhaiterais qu'Edward Cullen te stalk au point de s'introduire la nuit dans NOTRE chambre, pendant qu'on dort?" Je fronce les sourcils. J'attends une réponse, une minute, puis deux, avant de me rendre compte que ma soeur s'est endormie. Génial.

Bien entendu, c'est Forks, et la pluie s'est remise à battre contre la fenêtre.

On se calme Lily, ce n'était qu'un rêve, assez stupide mais bon. Je trouve même cela insultant que ce Cullen s'invite dans mon subconscient. Je veux dire, j'étais en train de rêver tranquillement de... mais ça c'est privé. Ah, c'est peut-être pour cela. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'Edward Cullen est le gardien de mon subconscient? Double humiliation. Entre the Rock, Schwarzy, et Rambo, mon gardien de subconscient est un minet de lycée.

Humiliant.

Dehors le vent n'a de cesse de se lever et souffler toujours plus fort, au point qu'un léger courant d'air froid commence à me carresser la joue. Ce qui n'est pas normal. Sérieusement, ils ne sont pas capable de faire des vitres double vitrage ou quoi?

Je ne vais pas dormir, entre Bella qui s'est remise à la parlote, Charlie qui a rejoint le concerto avec des ronflement tondeusiens, et maintenant le vent et l'air froid, ma nuit est compromise. Quitte à pester, je me lève pour voir si par hasard je ne pourrait pas calfeutrer la vitre avec une couverture. Je m'extirpe donc de mon lit, bien décidée à érradiquer au moins un des facteurs de mon insomnie en vue, me saisit d'un drap et...

La fenêtre, est légèrement ouverte.

Je bug devant pendant littéralement dix bonnes minutes, essayant de me convaincre que c'est très certainement moi qui ait dû l'ouvrir, avant qu'une mouche me pique, que je fasse aller trois ou quatre fois -ok dix- le verrous pour vérifier qu'il marche, que je tire les rideaux, et me rue sous ma couette, avec ma main sur ma lampe de chevet.

Cela va être une longue nuit.

**Ca t'a a plu? Tu aimes les sandwich à la mayo? Les nuggets de poulets fris au beurre te font frémir les artères? Alors n'hésite ! Lâche une petite review! Askip l'auteure trouve ça trop choupi, et t'enverra un mug de chocolat virtuel, le tout gratuitement (et ça c'est vraiment pas cher!).**

**Bref, il est beaucoup trop tard, ou beaucoup trop tôt ça dépend du point de vu, je vais m'arrêter là. Des bisous à vous! Restez safe!**


	6. To pompom or not to pompom?

**On reprend la rentrée tranquillement avec un petit chapitre des familles (il est plus petit que les autres, comme je l'ai dit, c'est la reprise en douceur ^^), après cette pause de -ohmondieu- beaucoup trop de mois!**

**Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes posts cet année. *_***

**Bref, comme toujours, un énorme merci à ceux/celles qui ont fav/follow l'histoire (vous êtes fous les gens!), vraiment, ça me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que vous allez kiffer ce chapitre!**

**J'envoie également un nombre infini de merci (livré en personne par des loutres!) à:**

**Guest (lune21523 in disguise, right?): ahah, que veux tu, Lily est pas des plus subtile parfois (après, oué, il faut quand même reconnaitre que Edward qui regarde Bella dormir c'est... comment dire... particulier?), en tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu (j'avoue n'empêche, le timing du destin ^^), j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! **

**Anya Kristen: aaaaah intéressant! C'est vrai que ce sont les ships les plus répandus, je prends note en tout cas (mais ne révèle rien, mouahahahaha!). Tu soulève un point intéressant pour Lily et son comportement de manière général. Lily, je la comprends comme ça: elle cherchera pas de noises et essaiera d'arrondir les angles, sauf si tu la pousses à bout, ou que tu t'en prends à des gens qu'elle apprécie (et sa famille, on n'y pense même pas). Après, je sais pas si c'est ce qui transparait (je demeure une newbie en écriture), j'espère en tout cas. Sur cela, bonne lecture! (j'espère que ça te plaira!)**

**Katharina Lami: rebonjour! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu!  
**

**Fairyglither: super contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira également et à bientôt peut-être!**

**kimy25: coucou! Tu es tout bonnement adorable kimy, et ça fait vraiment super plaisir de lire tes reviews! Concernant Lily, ce n'est que le début, mouahahaha (mais après c'est le jeux j'ai envie de dire!). Edward est pas très malin, il faut le dire, et bon, qui regarde les gens dormir (a chaque fois que je dis ça ça me fait penser à Paranormal Activity). Mais après, à sa décharge, c'est quelqu'un qui ne peut plus dormir. Peut-être qu'il a une sorte de fascination (badoum tss!), parce que, il faut quand même reconnaitre que dormir c'est vachement bien. Bon ça n'en reste pas moins un peu creepy. J'espère que la suite va te plaire!**

**Disclaimer: rien de twilight, de son univers, de ses recettes étranges de céréales ne m'appartient. Je ne suis qu'une humble fan qui s'amuse. Les OC's sont issus de mon cerveau fumeux en revanche.**

Soyons honnête.

Je ne m'attendais à passer une journée agréable.

La nuit que j'avais passé, et l'absence de sommeil qui en avait suivi, avaient annoncé la couleur: mon ange gardien saint Ebenezer avait visiblement décidé de prendre sa journée, et le coup d'oreiller de ma soeur au matin avait donné la couleur.

J'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir vers 6 heures du matin -en tout cas, c'était la dernière heure dont je me souvenait- et bien évidemment mon cerveau avait royalement ignoré les réveils. En conséquence, j'avais eu moins de dix minutes pour me préparer -inutile de préciser que j'étais une loque.

Mais je ne m'attendais très certainement pas à ce que cela frise l'affaire d'état.

J'avais cru tout d'abord passer à travers les mailles du filet quand Lauren s'était contentée de m'ignorer superbement en mathématiques, ce dont je ne me suis pas plainte, enfin je crois. J'étais relativement soulagée de m'en tirer à si bon compte, et j'avais rapidement déchanté.

A partir de la pause de dix heures, tout le monde était au courant de ma performance lamentable -franchement, il se passait tellement rien dans ce bled pour qu'ils se sentent tellement impliqués dans ma vie?- ce qui m'avait valu d'être épiée comme un animal de foire par mes paires. Si cette partie là, je m'en fiche royalement, les petits rires et commentaires condescendants que les pompoms girls me jettent à la figure quand elles me croisent commencent franchement à me casser les couilles.

Le fait que ma soeur n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards de golden retriever à chaque fois que cela se passe en sa présence n'arrange rien. Je sais bien qu'elle pense bien faire, à vérifier que cela ne m'ébranle pas. Mais résultat, au lieu de pouvoir tranquillement ignorer ce remue ménage, j'en suis réduite à hausser les épaules, l'air le plus nonchalant possible. Hors de question que je laisse sous-entendre devant ma soeur que cela m'affecte.

Vu que ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?

"Tu devrais en parler à un adulte." Elle finit par maugréer à la pause déjeuner. "Ce n'est pas correct."

"Leur donner ce plaisir, non merci." Je sens que la mauvaise humeur commence à se mélanger à la fatigue. "Franchement, on s'en tape les briques de ces nanas."

"Je m'en fiche pas du tout. Tu es ma soeur. Si c'était à moi qu'elles faisaient ça, tu leur aurais déjà cassé le nez." Elle continue de grommeler en arrangeant au mieux une salade. Je n'ai jamais compris comment Bella pouvait trouver une salade appétissante, surtout quand on sait avec quel brio elle cuisine la friture et le fromage.

Je retiens un soupire, en pensant à ces superbes croquettes de poulet, qui devront attendre ce weekend.

"Oh ne commence pas." Bella hausse le ton, ayant visiblement mal interprété ce soupire pas si silencieux que ça. "Tu sais que j'ai raison."

"Je sais que je vais devoir attendre trois jours avant que tu fasses des CP, et ça, Bella, c'est franchement navrant."

"Ne change pas la conversation-"

"Ecoute, j'y peux rien si le manque de sommeil me donne faim!" Je ne cache plus mon exaspération. De toute manière, c'est Bella, elle l'a probablement vu arriver à des kilomêtres.

"Et moi je n'y peux rien si tu as des visions de jeunes hommes qui font irruptions dans notre-"

"Oooooh, je sens que ça va être croustillant!" La voix frénétique de Jessica fait irruption dans mes tympans avec la délicatesse d'une tronconneuse batteuse. Bella retient avec beaucoup de difficulté sa 'petite moue', une expression copyrightée qui a tendance à signaler un problème de plomberie.

Et Jessica, visiblement, mais est-ce que ce serait pas la même chose?

Quelqu'un rigole brièvement. De concert, nous nous retournons, pour voir Edward Cullen, très occuper à raconter quelque chose à son frère. Une histoire visiblement hillarante, vu comment Emmet s'empresse de rire à gorge déployé.

Génial, même les Cullens se fichent de ma gueule.

Ce n'est pas assez d'envahir mon subconscient, il faut en plus que Monsieur se marre. Enfin, subconscient, subconscient... la fenêtre était ouverte, et elle n'était pas sensée être ouverte. Je sais bien qu'il y a très certainement une raison qui ne soit pas creepy, que tout simplement quelqu'un l'ai ouverte... mais je vois mal Bella l'ouvrir, elle qui supporte assez mal le froid, et Charlie... je suis presque certaine que notre cambre à moi et Bella le terrifie. Enfin, pas terrifié, terrifié, mais plutôt... il ne préfère pas s'y aventurer.

Il faudra que je me penche sur le sujet plus en détail... quand mon cerveau sera plus clair que la pate à pancake, à tout hasard.

"J'ai appris pour hier." Jessica me ramène à la réalité. Elle prend un air faussement désolé qui me hérisse "En tout cas, je tenais à te dire, que, bon je dosi être l'une des seules, mais je te soutiens à cent pour cent."

"Merci Jessica, ça me touche beaucoup." Je réplique d'un ton sarcastique.

"Mais c'est bien normal." Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, la voix écoeurante de compassion.

Je m'apprête à lui souligner que je n'avais pas précisé ou sa sollicitude me touchait -bordel mais Edward est un sacré guignol aujourd'hui- quand Bella coupe court au désastre.

"Salut Mike." Elle dit d'une voix assez fort, et l'effet est escompté. Jessica détourne presque immédiatement la tête, et aborde son plus large sourire. Se dernier, le visage rayonnant, s'empresse de s'asseoir à côté de Bella. Evidemment.

"Bonjour, bonjour!" Katie s'annonce. Elle a l'air particulièrement enjouée aujourd'hui.

"Coucou, tu vas bien?" Angela s'asseoit à côté de moi, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

"On ne peut mieux-"

"Elle s'inquiète, pour les pompoms, tu sais, à cause d'hier soir." Jessica revient à la charge "Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, tu sais, ce n'est qu'un seul entrainement."

"Je ne m'en fais pas. Au pire je me fais virer." J'essaie de clore le débat. C'est quand même dingue, à croire à les entendre que c'est une affaire d'état. Hellooooo! C'est juste une équipe débile!

Une équipe à laquelle tu préférerais ne pas être jetée, une petite voix me murmure. Bien sur que non, je m'en contre-fiche complêtement.

Et puis Lauren n'avait pas l'air de me virer hier, enfin, à moins qu'elle ait changé d'avis entre temps, si les autres pompoms lui avaient parl-

Et merde, j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Pourquoi j'en ai quelque chose à faire en fait?

"Ouais, au pire Princesse Lauren te vire et voilà, on en parle plus." Katie hausse les épaules avec un poil trop d'entrain.

"Si elle voulait la virer de l'équipe, elle l'aurait déjà fait." Angela souligne, avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. De savoir que en effet, que Katie se joigne à la fête, ou que l'idée d'être jetée des pompoms m'affecte autant et qu'Angela l'ait vu.

C'est sûrement une question d'orgueil, se faire jeter après un jour, c'est la honte.

Pourquoi je me suis embarquée dans cette merde déjà?

"Je faisais que souligner ce que Lily venait de dire, qu'au pire, on s'en fiche." Katie hausse les épaules.

"Bien évidemment, mais-"

"Je vais me chercher un coca." Je coupe court au débat. Bella me lance un regard furibond qui en dit long. Etant donné que je n'ai pas dormi plus d'une demi-heure, en partie à cause d'elle, elle peut bien gêrer ça. J'ai pas les nerfs pour.

Woah, j'ai vraiment la capacité emotionnlle d'une huitre aujourd'hui.

Bien évidemment, il fallait que le distributeur fasse des histoires, parce que dans le cas contraire, cette journée aurait eu l'opportunité de ne pas trop être moche, et c'est ainsi que ma superbe petite cannette de coca, cette boisson des dieux, cette source de caféine, reste coincée. Je me mets à insulter mentalement la machine avec une intensité croissante quand-

CLUNK!

Quelqu'un vient de frapper avec force la machine et comme par enchantement, la canette métallique tombe dans un bruit sourd.

"Merci, franchement." Je dis en récupérant ma canette de coca. Franchement, je pourrais embrasser mon/ma sauveuse. Ca fait beaucoup de franchement. "Je ne, oh, Connor, salut!"

"Salut, Swann." Il me gratifie d'un sourire, en s'adossant contre le mur, le col relevé. Inutile de souligner quel genre il se donne. "Bien, ou bien?"

"Mieux, maintenant. Sacré coup."

"Si le foot ça ne servait qu'à rajouter une malheureuse ligne sur le CV ça serait triste."

"Ah oui, parce que l'unique raison d'être dans l'équipe de foot, c'est bien entendu de rajouter cette fameuse ligne sur le CV." Je peine à réprimer un sourire moqueur. Tout le monde sait par quoi les footballeurs sont motivés.

"On a tous besoin d'un hobby." Connor dit avec ce sacré sourire aussi sarcastique que ravageur au coin des lèvres. " Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une nuit de rêve, au passage."

"Nooon, pas du tout, c'est un habile déguisement."

"C'est la journée de sauvegarde des petits pandas?"

"J'allais dire la journée des Zombies, mais pandas c'est quand même vachement plus glamour."

"On n'a qu'à rester sur panda et prétendre que ça a toujours été l'idée."

"Quelqu'un finira par le découvrir, et prétendre qu'on a un problème avec les zombies."

"Ce qui n'est absolument le cas, un de mes meilleurs amis est un zombie."

"Ca doit donner des soirées intéressantes ça."

"En parlant de soirée." Il adopte tout à coup un ton dégagé, trop dégagé. "Tu viens vendredi?"

"... je vais devoir partir du principe que tu ne parles pas du lycée."

"La soirée de Jay- Jefferson, ce vendredi, tu comptes venir?"

"Oulà, je ne crois pas."

"Pourquoi? D'accord, Jay a les mains baladeuses-"

"Merci pour l'info, mais généralement je ne me pointes pas aux fêtes sans y avoir été invité."

"Il a invité l'équipe de pompom."

"Mmh, et je crois que tu as mis le doigt pile sur le problème, petit génie." Je me rends comtpe que j'ai adopté ce même ton dégagé et faux, indicateur que clairement la situation est malaisante.

"Oh." Il se contente de dire, ce qui est encore pire que s'il avait tenté de dire quoique ce soit. Parfois, les mecs sont franchement débiles. Ou alors c'est simplement les mecs qui croisent mon chemin. Je suis peut-être un aimant à crétin.

"Ouaip. Merci pour le coca. A plus Connor." Je mets en place une stratégie de fuite. Il se retourne, et semble à deux doigts de dire quelque chose mais j'ai déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

Bon sang, je suis vraiment une lâche aujourd'hui.

Je me dirige pour rejoindre mon casier, sans rien demander à personne. J'en profite pour jeter une bref coup d'oiel à mon reflet. J'ai une sale tête aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment in-croy-able.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, si c'était pas Pata-Swann." J'entends la voix de Maia dans mon dos. Ok, donc ça va être une journée de merde jusqu'au bout en fait. "Bah alors Swann, tu passes une mauvaise journée, pour avoir cette tête? On dirait que tu n'as pas le nez au milieu de la figure, enfin, plus que d'habitude."

Elle me regarde, les bras croisés, l'air franchement satisfait. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça très drôle tout à coup, qu'une nana de cinquante kilos à peine pense qu'elle réussira à m'intimider, simplement parce qu'elle s'est flanquée de deux pétasses.

"C'est plutôt de voir ta sale gueule Maia, ça en rendrait malade plus d'un."

Maia a un mouvement de recul, comme si je l'avais gifflée. Ok, c'était peut-être un peu violent. A deux pas de là, une bande de garçon jette des petits 'daaaamn' pas très discrets.

Elle avait qu'à pas faire chier.

"Excuse-moi! Pour qui tu te prends exactement?" Elle persiffle -il y a donc bien des gens qui y parviennent- les joues écarlates, le regard brulant de haine. Cela me surprend, que quelqu'un puisse déjà démontrer des émotions si virulentes à mon encontre, après à peine une semaine.

"T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de venir essayer de me chercher des noises?"

"Tu penses que parce que tu a été dans l'équipe une semaine tu es intouchable, c'est ça?"

"Alors, en toute honnêteté, tout ce que je pense c'est que tu t'excites toute seule dans un couloir et que c'est pathétique."

"Pathétique, moi? Ca c'est la meilleur! Dis la fille qui n'a même pas été capable de suivre une choré de dix minutes!"

"Ok, il est presque une heure, j'ai pas dormi, mon coca n'a pas encore fait effet, j'ai honnêtement pas l'énergie pour prétendre que ce que tu dis m'affecte, ou m'intéresse même d'une quelconque manière, donc... repasse plus tard j'ai envie de dire."

"Je crois pas que tu réalises ce qui se passe là, je vais faire de ta vie- oh, salut Lauren, ça v-"

"Notre cher proviseur refuse obstinément que nous ayions accès au terrain aujourd'hui." Lauren crache presque littéralement par terre, en ouvrant furieusement son casier "Il a promis à la fanfare de la ville le créneau, non mais vous vous rendez compte! La fanfare! Et pourquoi pas le club de bingo du troisième age pendant qu'on y est!"

"Ca craint, il ne nous respecte absolument pas." Cindy ouvre la bouche pour la première fois en dix minutes.

"Résultat, entrainement décalé à jeudi 19heures et non je me fiche royalement de vos excuses. Celles qui seront absentes seront reléguées au troisième rang." Lauren coute court à toute protestation. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Lauren. Je n'ai franchement ni l'envie, ni la motivation de me crêper le chignon avec quique ce soit, et la présence de Lauren me fournit une diversion de choix.

Je commence à fermer mon casier le plus silencieusement possible, histoire de pouvoir prendre la poudre d'escampette. Avec un peu de chance-

"Oh, et Swann." Lauren dit sèchement "Pour toi ce sera à partir de 17h30, hors de question que tu te tournes les pousses une seconde fois."

"Attends, quoi?" Maia perd de sa superbe "Tu-"

"Un yaourt glacé." Lauren lui coupe à nouveau la parole "Je n'ai rien avalé ce midi, allez me chercher un yaourt glacé. -30% matières grasses, avec des cramberries"

Maia reste interdite, une seconde, deux secondes, s'apprêtant même à dire quelque chose. Mais après avoir jeté un regard aux deux autres filles, elle hausse les épaules et les trois affreuses finissent par tourner les talons.

Est-ce que cette journée pourrait devenir encore plus bizarre?

"Que ce soit clair, Swann." Lauren me pointe du doigt "Tu as intérêt à assurer. Si tu entaches mon image, eh bien, je ne suis pas Maia, ce sera infiniment pire."

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

"Et je le répète, étant donné que je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies saisi, que tout le monde s'attenait à ce que je te jette dans la fosse."

"Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait alors?"

"Ca, ça me regarde, Swann, tu ne t'occupes que tout déchirer à l'entrainement de jeudi." Elle fulmine, et s'en va dans un tourbillon de cheveux blonds et d'après shampoings à la vanille, me laissant un peu pantoise dans le couloir. Seul la deuxième sonnerie me sort de ma torpeur (grâce au ciel le coca fait son effet, et je fais un sprint sur un splendide cent mètres). Je tâche de me concentrer, avant de me rendre compte que c'est peine perdu et d'abandonner lamentablement.

La fatigue n'aidant pas, il me faut une bonne demi heure pour réaliser ce qui me chiffonne, et étrangement, c'est de la curiosité.

Qui est vraiment Lauren Mallory?

**Ca vous a plu? Vous trouvez que ça manque de pizza? De loutres? Lachez une petite review des familles (il parait que c'est gratuit (ce qui, a nouveau, est vraiment pas cher du tout!)). Ca fait toujours hyper plaisir et c'est super motivant pour la suite.**

**des bisous,**

**1Dramallama**


End file.
